Turning Heads At Hogwarts
by strawberryfruitsnaxs
Summary: Bella is the new girl at Hogwarts and is also the younger sister Harry never knew he had. Now she is like the shiny new toy that every guy wants; who will actually capture her heart? Bella's a witch, Cullens are vampires. Non-Canon/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is my second story and it's been running in my mind for a few days so I decided to write it down. Hope you enjoy this crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter…I'm just using the characters for my own personal enjoyment**.

Bella's Point of View

I didn't think through my actions when I got the owl that told me Harry was in trouble, I just knew that I needed to see him. It didn't matter that he didn't know I existed; the only thought on my mind was getting to Number 12, Grimmauld Place in order to see him.

I pulled up the hood of my dark cloak before grabbing hold of my godfather, Sirius's, hand as he apparated me to his house. We quickly walked through the doors and into the living room. I was met with many sad, concerned, and confused faces. Harry was the first to speak up.

"Umm…not to be rude, but who are you and why are you here?" Harry asked. The red-headed boy on his left and the bushy-haired girl on his right both nodded in agreement.

"My name is Isabella Marie…Potter." I paused as everyone other than Sirius gasped. "I'm the daughter of Lily and James Potter, and the younger sister of Harry Potter."

"How?" The bushy-haired girl asked. I made a mental note to ask for her name because I was pretty sure she wouldn't take it too well if I started calling her that. "I thought Harry was an only child."

"Well, I was born about ten months after Harry, so he would have been one when You-Know-Who attacked and I was about two months old. When our parents died, we were both intended to go to the Dursley's house. However, as Harry probably knows, they don't really like the magical way of life and barely wanted Harry to stay with them; including me would have been too much. One of mum's friends, Catherine and Michael, agreed to take me in and raise me as her own because after the Dursleys and Sirius, she was next on the list of guardians. I have already met Sirius because Mary wanted to make sure that I had a relationship with my god-father."

"Wow!" The red-headed boy exclaimed.

"So that's everything." I said with a nod of my head. "Anyways, the reason that I'm here is because Sirius sent me an owl saying that you had a hearing with the Ministry of Magic in regards to you using the patronus charm with a Muggle present. When is this hearing exactly?"

"In a few days, as of now, I'm expelled from Hogwarts." Harry muttered. He obviously knew that the only other place that he would be able to go is back to the Dursley's. I looked at Harry a little nervously and silently asked for permission to hug him with my eyes. He nodded slightly and I bounded into his arms wrapping mine around his neck.

"Well, I think that introductions are in order because I have yet to know the names of your two friends." I pulled away a bit to face him, but still kept my arms around his neck.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The bushy-haired girl spoke up. "And that's Ronald Weasley." She finished, pointing to the red-haired boy.

"Call me Ron." He said. Then he proceeded to introduce me to the other people that filled up the living room.

"You'll probably meet the twins later on." Hermione laughed. She then led me up the stairs into the room that she shared with Ginny, Ron's younger sister.

"Are you sure you don't want me to move to the attic or something so that you guys can have more room?"

"Honestly, Bella, it's fine." She shrugged. I sighed and moved my items to the bed in the far corner of the room.

"Are you nervous for Harry?" I asked. "I mean, I know that they have no case against him because Sirius told me what happened. But, I just can't help but be worried for him."

"I am too because Hogwarts is his home and I'm sure this next year will be interesting with you coming to school with us."

"Yep, and I know I'm excited about that." I said with a smirk.

**~A few days later, after the hearing~**

Everyone was waiting in the living room for Harry's hearing to be completed. Hermione and I had each grabbed onto one of Ron's arms and were holding on for dear life.

"Can you guys maybe, please let go of me." Ron gasped.

"We're nervous for Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, it is when you start squeezing the life out of my arm. Honestly, I think I'm loosing circulation." Ron whined.

"This is my brother we're talking about!" I said grasping Ron's arm harder. He started to squirm.

"Bella…" He said, maneuvering in such a way to be able to grasp my shoulders. "Please stop it, okay. Harry is gonna be fine." I sighed.

"You're probably right." I muttered moving my hands from his shoulder and onto the locket that hung around my neck. Ron reached up and took my hands in both of his and moved them from my neck gently. He reached up and moved a wayward curl from my face and gazed into my eyes. I held his gaze and blushed slightly.

"Hey guys I – OY! What are you doing, Ron?" Harry said as he ran into the room and caught sight of Ron still holding my hands. We both blushed scarlet and quickly let go.

"So…" I said nervously. "How did the hearing go?" I asked.

Harry seemed momentarily stunned before he answered. "Fine, Dumbledore showed up and I was cleared of all charges."

Hermione got up swiftly and gave him a hug. "Harry, that's wonderful!" I got up and stood beside her, waiting for my chance to hug my brother.

"I'm so happy for you!" I said as I jumped into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around before whispering in my ear.

"We're going to have to talk about this." Harry whispered. I nodded my head slightly in agreement as he released me with a final smile. He went over to Ron and pulled him into a one-armed embrace before whispering in his ear as well; no doubt the same think that he had told me.

"Well, Mate," Ron started. "Our school lists just arrived so we should get ready to head to Diagon Alley. We could probably stop at that new sweets shop as celebration." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before we headed our separate ways to get ready for the trip.

**~The Next Day~**

We all met in the kitchen bright and early in order to read the letters that the owls had sent us the previous day. Ron opened his and started stammering as he and Hermione admired their new prefect badges.

"Wow, Ron!" I said hugging him. "That's amazing. We have another reason to celebrate!" Harry cleared his throat because apparently our hug lasted a beat too long. I quickly let go of him blushing before going to hug Hermione. "Well, we'd better get going if we want to get our school books." I said nervously.

We all huddled by the fireplace and after using the floo powder, we landed in the heart of Diagon Alley. First we hit the book shops and afterwards we headed to get new robes for Hogwarts.

"Okay, let's head to that new sweets shop." Ron said once we exited the final store. "I'm starving." Hermione slapped the back of his head and mumbled something about him never missing a meal in his life.

We arrived at the sweets shop a few moments later. I was walking behind them and was surprised when Harry and Ron stiffened and stopped right in front of me.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you guys?" I exclaimed as I tried to move past them. Harry's arm shot out in front of me before I could get around him.

"Hello, Potter." A voice sneered before I could continue my rant.

"Malfoy." Harry spat, his voice just as venomous.

"Malfoy? Who in their right mind names their child Malfoy?" I asked.

"Actually, the name is Draco." He spat.

"My god! I think that's actually worse!" I said as I was finally able to push past Harry and Ron. There stood a boy, slightly taller than Harry, with a black suit on. His hair was so blonde that it almost looked white and he had a scowl on his face. His eyes widened when he saw me.

"And who might you be, love?" Draco asked as he took my hand and kissed the top of it. I blushed and looked back to see Ron seething behind me.

"I'm Bella P—" was all I managed to get out before Harry rushed up and covered my mouth.

"Pleased…she's pleased to meet you, unfortunately." Harry rushed out. I did one slow lick up his hand and he immediately released his grip. "Eww! Bella!" he paused. "You know, you're really good at that. Should I be worried about boys hitting on my little sister?" He asked. His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Damn!" he muttered.

"So, you're Potter's little sister?" Draco asked. "Well…I must say you seem to be nothing like him or his little friends. Since you're going to Hogwarts, look for me if you want to have a good time." He said with a wink before leaving the shop with a final sneer at Harry and Ron.

"Guys…how about we sit down so that you can explain to me what that was, okay." I said in a sugary sweet voice. We all quickly ordered out treats and sat down at a small table: Hermione and me on one side while the boys were on the other. "Well…" I said. I bit into my strawberry tart and gave them a meaningful look.

"That was Draco Malfoy." Harry said.

"Wow…I figured that out all by myself." I said sarcastically. "I want to know what's the deal is with you guys."

"He hates everyone who's not a pureblood. I think it has to do with the fact that his father is Lucius Malfoy and a death eater for You-Know-Who." Ron cut in

"That doesn't make any sense." I said confused. "I know for a fact that your family is pureblood, Ron. Why does he hate you?"

"It's because he hangs out with me." Hermione said softly. "I'm Muggle-born and for him to be associated with me makes him a blood traitor."

"Well, that makes sense." I paused and took another bite of my tart moaning softly. I saw Ron squirm in his seat out of the corner of my eye and Harry give him a weird look. "Why does he hate you, Harry? We're not pureblood, but we're not Muggle-born. What's the deal with him?"

"I don't quite know why he hates me. I think it might be because I blew him off in the beginning of our first year." Harry shrugged.

"That's probably it. He's jealous of Harry." Hermione agreed nodding her head.

"Why'd you try and stop me from telling him my last name? Being a Potter is nothing to be ashamed of." I said softly.

"I—I—It was because he would have tortured you too. I didn't want that for my little sister." Harry grabbed both of my hands in his making me release my tart. "I may have only known you for a few days, but that doesn't change the fact that you're my sister and I love you."

"Awww!" Ron and Hermione said together in a mocking voice. I reached over and hit Ron on the arm, laughing.

"You guys are ridiculous!" Harry laughed. We sat around talking for a while before we all agreed that we needed to head back. Reluctant for the day to end, we grabbed our bags and headed to the portkey that Ron's parents had set up for us to get back.

**~A few weeks later…getting ready to board the train for Hogwarts~**

"So I just run through that brick wall?" I asked in a disbelieving tone. "Eh, do you guys want me to die?" They all started laughing, including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley—Even Sirius, who had come in his dog form, did his own weird version of a laugh.

"Bella," Harry said grasping my shoulders. "It's fine. I'll even go with you if you want." I nodded. Harry took my hand and we both pushed our carts full speed in front of us. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the impact, opening them when none came.

"That was amazing!" I said in a breathless voice.

"Told ya you would be fine." Harry said. I nodded my thanks and we soon boarded the Hogwarts express with Ron and Hermione beside us.

"Okay, we should probably find a car for us to—" I stopped when I saw the distracted looks on the faces of Ron and Hermione. "What?"

"Well…as prefects, we have to go in a different car." Hermione said slowly. "Sorry." The both waved as they made their way to the prefect's car. I turned to Harry, he grabbed my hand and we headed out to a car with a girl with dirty-blonde hair and her wand tucked behind her ear.

"Uh, Hi." I said nervously. "My name is Bella, and this is my brother, Harry. Do you mind if we sit in here with you?"

"Of course." She replied in a dreamy voice. Harry grabbed our bags and arranged them in the overhead compartment.

"What's that you're reading?" Harry asked pointing to the magazine she had upside down.

"_The Quibbler_, it's the newspaper that my dad writes. The amount of people who subscribe for this newspaper is slowly increasing. We're up to 10 people now." She said in that same dreamy voice. Just then, Ginny walked into the car followed by a pudgy boy.

"Hello Luna. Is that _The_ _Quibbler_ I see? Do you happen to have an extra copy?" she asked.

"Of course." Luna replied. She rummaged around in a small messenger bag covered in butter beer caps for the extra newspaper.

The ride to Hogwarts went by really fast with me making fun of Harry for the goo-goo eyes he was shooting at a dark-haired girl buying sweets. Harry and I met Ron and Hermione on the platform that led to Hogwarts.

"So…what's it like in the exclusive prefect's car?" I asked.

"Boring really. All they did was give us a book of rules that we were supposed to study so that we could catch and rule breakers." Ron explained.

"Also, Harry, Malfoy is a prefect too." Hermione said. I could tell that Harry was repressing many negative feelings that were coursing through his veins. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to calm down to my touch. We walked to the horseless carriages and arrived at the Great Hall a few minutes later. Although it was my first year here, I wasn't asked to go on the boat with the first years. I made my way to the line in front of the sorting hat and waiting as it sang its song.

"Attention everyone!" Dumbledore said using a charm to enhance his voice. "We have a few new students attending Hogwarts that are not in their first year" Many students looked around confused. "First up we have Bella Potter." There was a collective gasp in the audience; probably due to the fact that I was Harry's sister. Dumbledore placed the hat on my head; as soon as the hat was perched on my dark red curls it bellowed "Gryffindor!" There was a lot of cheering in the Gryffindor section of the hall; especially from my brother, Hermione, and Ron. I found a seat next to them and sat down waiting for the rest of the new students to be sorted into houses.

"Now that everyone is sorted," Dumbledore started when he managed to get the room silent. "I would like to introduce a few special new people to Hogwarts." He said with a wave of his hand in a welcoming gesture. 8 people walked to where he was gesturing. The first was a short and plump woman with toad-like eyes. She was dressed from head-to-toe in pink frills and lace. The other 7 were different, as though they weren't related, but strangely the same. There were 3 females and 4 males. One stood taller than the others and was obviously their father figure. He had honey-blonde hair and striking topaz eyes. He had his armed draped around a woman with caramel-colored hair with a maternal air about her. Beside her were their 5 children of sorts. One boy beside them had bronze hair in a complete disarray and a permanent scowl on his face. Another boy had curly black hair and rippling muscles. He stood beside a curvy blond-haired girl, and although they tried not to look it, they were obviously together. The last two were probably polar opposites: a small raven-haired girl that probably stood less than five feet even with her feet clad in stilettos and a tall blonde-haired boy with a look of pain across his face. All of them had the same topaz eyes as the first man and were all inhumanly beautiful.

"This," Dumbledore said pointing to the small woman. "is Dolores Umbridge and she is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I gave Ron and Harry a skeptical look; she didn't seem like she would be able to teach us anything. "Also joining us are a few good friends of mine that would like to take a dabble in the magical world." Dumbledore continued despite the whispers that filled the room.

"Does that mean they're Muggles?" Hermione whispered to us, shock dripping in her voice.

"This is the Cullen family, and they are vampires." Dumbledore finished. The whispers in the Great Hall were getting louder; no doubt because Dumbledore said vampires would be staying with us. "I expect you all to make them feel as welcome as possible." The 7 vampires made a quick sweep of the room with their eyes that immediately made me feel uneasy. "Now with that being said, let's eat." Immediately plates popped up in the center of the table filled with piles of food.

Ron immediately grabbed one of everything and began stuffing his face in a rush. Hermione, Harry, and I took a calmer approach as we spooned food onto our plates.

"So, do you think that Dumbledore has lost his marbles?" Harry asked us after a few minutes of silence.

"No," Hermione replied. "I think they might be for your protection, Harry." She gave him a pointed look.

"She's right you know." I cut in. "Vampires are strong, fast, and practically invincible. They might be able to protect you from You-Know-Who."

"I for one agree with Harry." Ron said through a mouth full of food. "Dumbledore has lost his marbles."

**A/N: Okay, that is the first chapter. Tell me if you enjoyed it! Also…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That button won't hurt you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we are, my lovelies! Don't forget to press that super-cool balloon that says review after reading this chapter. It would make me very happy! :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter…just borrowing the characters for some fun! :D**

Bella's Point of View

Over the next few weeks the school was in a state of organized chaos. No one enjoyed the teaching styles of Miss Umbridge and constantly looked for ways to rebel against her. Harry, especially, didn't like her after suffering a detention with her for talking about how You-Know-Who had returned. As if the stress of his detentions wasn't enough, I had been getting secret admirer owls accompanied by various colored roses every day and Harry was acting like the typical older brother would—by freaking out. What Harry didn't know, which would probably freak him out more, was that I would be meeting my secret admirer tomorrow at 9 pm—once the parties from the Quidditch match were in full swing and no one would notice my absence.

I was waiting for Hermione in the hallway so we could go to lunch together. After adjusting my skirt, I reached down and pulled up my knee high socks earning a few wolf-whistles from guys who happened to be standing behind me. Suddenly, I felt to hands grip my waist.

"Bending over probably isn't the best idea, Hun." I heard Hermione's voice say from behind me. "By that action alone, you gave them some new material for their wet dreams." I laughed.

"I think it's pretty disgusting." I said shaking my head. "I shouldn't have to be afraid of being objectified just because I need to fix my socks." I sighed. "You know, it's killing me that I don't know who my secret admirer is." I added as an afterthought.

"When did we start talking about that?" she asked in a joking manner.

"Well, it all just got me thinking." I sighed. "Do you know who it is?"

"No…but I do have a few theories." Hermione said with a smirk. My eyes widened and I gave her my signature puppy dog pout.

"If you love me, at all, please, please, oh pretty please tell me!" I begged.

"Well…I think it might be Edward Cullen." She squealed.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. "He's so cute and that bronze hair is to die for." I said while making a dramatic fainting gesture. Hermione laughed at my antics as she pulled me to the Great Hall.

"So…" I started once we were seated. "Why do you think it's Edward?"

"Well he is always looking at you." She paused to take a sip of pumpkin juice. "It's always a look of curiosity, like you're a puzzle he's trying to figure out, OR like he's looking for your reaction to the notes." We squealed which caused several people to look our way.

"What are you girls squealing about?" Harry asked as he sat down beside me. I shot Hermione a scared look.

"Umm…just, stuff. You know…" I trailed off hoping he would get the hint and let the subject drop.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked suspiciously, obviously not getting the hint. I silently pleaded for Hermione to help me when it was clear that Harry wasn't going to let it go.

"You know…girl stuff." Hermione cut in. "Which guys are cute, which ones we'd like to date, which ones have a cute butt—," Harry put his hand over her mouth.

"I don't need to know that." He said looking at Hermione. "And you're not dating anyone until you're 30." He said looking at me.

"What the—you can't tell me when I can date!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, 25, but that's as low as I'm going." He amended.

I rolled my eyes at my brother and finished eating my soup. When Hermione and I were both finished, we walked out of the Great Hall and into the library where I knew Harry wouldn't follow us.

"So, are you really going to meet him tomorrow?" Hermione asked after a few moments of silence. I nodded.

"I think it's absolutely romantic." I sighed dreamily. "I just need to find something to wear…I want our meeting to be perfect." I bit my lip in concentration. "Will you help me?"

"Sure, I'll even do your hair and makeup." I squealed in response making the librarian give me a dirty look.

"Also, can you do me one teensy-weensy-tiny little favor?" I asked my eyes already going big.

"What?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Can you be on Harry watch and cover for me if he starts to get too suspicious?" I asked. Hermione nodded her head in agreement causing me to squeal and the librarian to give me another dirty look. "You are, without a doubt, the absolute best friend ever." I whispered.

~The Next Day~

"Wow, Gryffindor is pretty good with this Quidditch stuff," I mused to Hermione. Today was the first game of the season and it was Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. I sat with Hermione in the stands as Harry and Ron were playing.

"If you had been paying attention to Harry at all this week you would have heard him bragging about our superior team." Hermione whispered clapping as a chaser scored another goal.

"Fine, I'll admit I was a little distracted this week, but I promise I'll be back to normal when I finally meet my secret guy." I said. "Oh, look, they just pulled out the snitch; but, why doesn't Harry see it?"

"Wow, you would be a good seeker. Harry doesn't even see the snitch that fast and he's probably one of the best seekers we've ever had." Hermione said. "And, you know, I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"What if this secret guy is a fake or just somebody playing you?" Hermione asked worry etched across her face.

"If that's the case, then I will go to the kitchen and pig out. Fred and George showed me the secret entrance." I sighed. "I just really hope that doesn't happen."

The game ended shortly after with Gryffindor winning. I rushed up to hug Harry and Ron with them both swinging me around.

"You guys were amazing and those were some pretty awesome saves out there, Ron." I said when they finally set me down.

Hermione jumped in and hugged them both too. "Harry, you should be so proud of your sister; she has some of that seeker blood in her too." She paused at Harry and Ron's shocked looks. "I swear, as soon as they put the snitch up, she knew where it was." I smacked her arm.

"Shut up, Hermione!" I rolled my eyes. "I just happen to like Quidditch, and when Mary told me dad was a seeker, I always made a point to try and find the snitch." I laughed. "After years upon years of looking for it during every match, I have a very trained eye." Harry was looking a little sullen at my words. "Hey, Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna go and take a shower." He said. Without waiting for a response, he walked away.

The three of us shrugged before going our separate ways towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, Hermione, please help me get dressed. It's already 7:30." I dragged her into our dorm area and started tearing through my closet.

"What do you think of this outfit?" I asked 30 minutes later. This was the 15th outfit I had tried on and I wasn't sure it was 'the one' yet.

"Yeah…it's amazing." Hermione said in a bored voice.

"Hermione!" I said hitting her arm. "You're not even looking, and I need your help with this."

"To be honest, Bells, you've looked perfect in all of those outfits. You're reading too much into this. It's going to be perfect and even if it doesn't work out, like you said, you know the secret entrance to the kitchen."

"Thanks, Hermione, you always know what to say." I gave her a hug before looking in the mirror again. "Okay, I think this black dress will look perfect with my red stilettos." I spun around. "What do you think?"

"I think that if Harry sees you in that outfit he's going to murder you." Hermione said. "And me!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't see me, and you need to make sure he doesn't get suspicious." I gave her a pointed look.

"Okay, okay! Just make sure that afterwards you tell me all about it. Oh," she gasped looking at the clock. "It's already 8:45 so you need to get going."

"Okay." I nodded spastically. "Wish me luck!"

"Luck!" she said as I walked out of the room. I snuck past the celebrating Gryffindors in the common room and out of the fat lady portrait.

Edward's Point of View

After Hufflepuff's devastating loss, my siblings and I, who all were sorted into Hufflepuff, decided to go hunting in the grounds that Dumbledore had designated for us. On my way back, I happened to run into a small body.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that." I said as I helped her on her feet. I took a small moment to relish the feel of her hand in mine and how perfect they felt together.

"It's cool." She said brushing herself off. When she looked up, I got a chance to see the most amazing pair of eyes I have ever seen. There were a beautiful shade of hazel-grey with flecks of emerald green and blue in them. "So, were you rushing off to meet someone, in the room of requirement by any chance?" She asked with a smirk.

"As a matter of fact, I was." I lied. "What about you?"

"Meet too." She whispered. "So, does this mean what I think it means? That you're my secret admirer?" I should have known that this beautiful girl would have many suitors after her. The only chance I would have with her would be if I lied about being her secret admirer.

"Yes, I am." I lied. I felt kind of bad for lying to her, but I hoped that once we got closer she wouldn't mind too much.

"Well, I'm glad." She reached out to grab my hand. "So…should we continue to the room of requirement?"

"No, let's go to the astronomy tower. We could—well you could have a small picnic under the stars, with me next to you." I said.

"Okay," She nodded. "That sounds really good." I offered my arm to her and together we made our way to the astronomy tower.

When we got there I quickly ran around trying to set up a small picnic for her. We talked for hours about anything and everything. I found out that despite the fact that she had been brought up in the magical world, we had a lot in common.

"Oh, no!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Well," I said getting up next to her. "I'll walk you back to your dorm."

"No! I—I mean that wouldn't be the best idea." She said quickly.

"It's cool. Do you want to meet here at the same time tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, sounds like fun." She said. "Okay, the chances that Harry is not going to kill me are getting pretty slim so I'd better go." She pecked me on the cheek and raced down the stairs, her heels clacking as she left. I sat there for a moment staring up at the stars before packing up the small picnic and headed back to the Hufflepuff common room. I knew I would be in for some questioning.

"Where on earth have you been, Mister?" Alice asked with her hands perched on her small hips and her foot tapping.

"Knock it off, Alice. It's none of your business anyways." I rolled my eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't see it anyways." I mumbled.

"Okay, I heard that! And you know that this magic is messing with my visions because it's so unpredictable." Alice sighed. "Please, just tell me."

"Just leave me alone, Alice." I sighed.

? Point of View

I peaked out the door of the Room of Requirement. She was not there and I was worried something had happened to her. I walked a little ways into the hall and heard her talking to one of those Cullen boys. He told her that he was the one sending her the notes and the flowers when it really was me. I saw them walk away in the direction of the astronomy tower and my heart broke a little with the fact that she wasn't with me. Cullen had just stolen the woman I loved and I couldn't stand for it. I knew for a fact that he wouldn't be able to keep the charade up for long and I planned to make him crack.

**A/N: So, how was that? I bet you're all wondering who the mystery guy is…well, I'm not telling! Leave a review, please I want at least 10 for this chapter and the first 5 people who review will get a private message with a sneak peak of the next chapter. I hope that's enough incentive for you all to review :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I won't make this a super long author's note because I don't like those and I hardly ever read them. Just review at the end of the story if you liked it, didn't like it, it inspired you, or it made you want to dance. Or better yet…all of the above!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter…darn :(**

Bella's Point of View

I was surprised, yet excited when I found out that Edward Cullen was my secret admirer. Hermione had stayed true to her word, and when I came back to the Gryffindor common room, Harry wasn't waiting to ambush me with some big brother speech. I opened the door to the girl's dormitory to find Hermione, Ginny, and Fiona fast asleep. Silently removing my shoes, I pulled the covers over me and fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

I awoke to the feeling of my bed being shaken. I opened one eye to see Hermione over me straddling my waist.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get you up so I can have some details about last night. You were gone for a long time so I'm guessing that your mystery guy actually showed up." Hermione mused. She stopped straddling me and rolled so she was lying beside me. We both propped ourselves up on out elbows and faced each other. "So…who was your mystery guy?"

"You're not going to believe this, but it was Edward Cullen!" I squealed and soon Hermione was squealing with me.

"Details!"

"We didn't actually meet in the room of requirement. I bumped into him on my way there and he confessed to being my admirer. He then made a small picnic and we went to the astronomy tower. We spent the whole night gazing up at the stars and talking."

"That sounds so romantic. I wish someone would do that for me." Hermione sighed.

"I have a feeling that you have someone in mind." I gave her a pointed look and she blushed. "You do like someone! Tell me!"

"I can't…he doesn't even know that I exist and I'm too embarrassed to say anything to him."

"He would have to blind not to notice you. And why would you be embarrassed to talk to him?"

"Well, we've known each other for a while and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't like me that way."

"Oh," I paused and thought for a second. "It's Ron isn't it?" I squealed. It would be so wonderful if those two got together, and now that she mentioned it, I noticed some of the looks that she's been giving him.

"Yes, but you can't tell him or anyone especially Harry."

"Why not?" I pouted. "Maybe if Harry knew he could help speed things along between you two."

"You need to promise me, Bella. Not a word to Harry or anyone." She gave me a stern look.

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me more. When did you first start liking Ron?"

"Umm…it was during our third year when we helped to save Sirius. He asked me to the Yule Ball last year, but I turned him down."

"What? Why would you do that? It could have been the perfect time for both of you to realize the feelings you have for each other!"

"Well…Viktor Krum had already asked me, and Ron just asked me because he didn't have a date."

"Viktor Krum, the Quidditch player?" I squealed. "I can't believe you went on a date with him! Tell me everything, like is he a good kisser?"

'I can't tell you that. What he and I did when we were alone together is none of your business." She tried to hide her smile.

"Fine." I got up off the bed. She gave me a curious look. "Well, I'm not going to sit here waiting for info from you. I'm going down to the Great Hall to meet with my super-hot new boyfriend."

Hermione followed me out, and together we walked into the Great Hall. I immediately went to the Hufflepuff table to sit by Edward earning me many jealous stares. Edward greeted me with a kiss on the cheek when I sat down beside him.

"Hello, Beautiful." He said.

"Good Morning, Edward. I hope you don't mind if I join you and your family here." I said nervously. I had yet to see his family up close and they intimidated me a little bit.

"Not at all, my love." He said and I almost swooned.

"So, now that I'm here, introduce yourselves everybody!" I laughed and most of them laughed with me save for the leggy blonde.

"I don't approve of this relationship, so I don't feel the need to give you anything." The blonde then turned to address Edward. "I don't think this is a good idea." With that final parting word, she stomped off.

"You'll have to excuse Rosalie." Edward apologized. "She's probably just jealous." After a few moments, the rest of the family introduced themselves. I found out that the small pixie-like girl was named Alice, the big burly man was Emmett, the blond boy who looked like he was in pain was Jasper, and the leggy blonde who seemed to hate me was Rosalie. "So, what do you want to do now, Bella?"

"I think I have to go meet with my brother. I haven't seen him in a while and I'm sure he's a bit worried."

"Well, don't keep him waiting. I have plans for us later tonight anyways." Before I could respond to that, he kissed me and I left the table in a daze.

"Hi, Harry." I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. She was giving me a look that clearly said I would be explaining what just happened with Edward.

"Hey, Bells. Where'd you disappear to last night? I couldn't find you anywhere." He asked stuffing a pancake in his mouth.

"Um…you know, here, there, everywhere!" I chuckled nervously my eyes widening. "You probably just missed me, I was moving around a lot. Like a Mexican jumping bean." I blurted out.

"Sure," he drawled skeptically. "Anyways, we all made plans to study in the Gryffindor Common  
Room today. Snape has been giving a boat-load of work ever since we came back." He reached out to grab another slice of bacon when I noticed something on his hand.

"Harry, what happened to your hand?" his face paled and he quickly pulled it back.

"Just a few scraped I got from detention."

"Harry, those don't look like scrapes." I reached over the table and grabbed his hand. "What happened?"

"Just detention with Umbridge, that's all."

"What did she do to you?" I asked giving Harry a stern look.

"Just made me write lines."

"That's not everything that happened." When he didn't respond I shook his shoulder. "Tell me!" I demanded.

"It's nothing. She just used a different pen and whatever I wrote appeared on my hand." He sighed. When he saw I was going to press the issue further, he cut in. "Enough about me, where were you really last night? Nobody saw you at all last night, it wasn't just me."

"I told you, I was like a Mexican jumping bean. I didn't stay in any place for more than a few moments."

"Fine, I'll ask around, see if anybody actually saw you last night." Before he got up I pushed him down.

"I didn't go alright. I left when the party was in full swing; that's why you couldn't find me." I sighed and grabbed a pumpkin muffin.

"What were you doing while you weren't partying with the rest of us?"

"I met somebody and we hung out for a bit." Harry must have connected the dots on who I was actually with; because, realization came across his face.

"Don't tell me agreed to meet with the person sending you love notes!" When I didn't respond, he growled in frustration. "Do you know how dangerous that could have been? They could have been a serial killer or-or a trap to get closer to me! I can't believe you would do something that potentially dangerous."

"You want to talk danger? Fine, let's talk about what you've done in your past four years at Hogwarts; that's dangerous. Plus, you did all of those things when you were my age or younger."

"That's different! I wasn't really trying to put myself in danger—,"

"You weren't? Well, that's news to me! I'll accept all of the things at the Triwizard Tournament as that because you didn't enter; but what about the troll in your first year, or the philosopher's stone, or fighting the Basilisk, or going up against Peter Pettigrew. Face it Harry, you've walked into the face of danger many times and laughed."

"I'll admit that what you said is true; but, it's different for me because you're my little sister and I don't want you doing anything dangerous." He took hold of both my hands in his.

"Well, you're still my older brother and the only blood family I have. I don't want to lose you." My eyes had filled with tears, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop them from overflowing. Harry made himself a hankie and dried most of my tears away.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I feel the same way, and that's why I was so worried about you meeting this guy." Suddenly, we both heard a loud over-dramatic sob from Hermione. When we looked over at her, she stopped.

"Well…now that the heartwarming portion of our day is over, can we please go on to the Common Room? Snape loaded us with homework not to mention our other classes." We nodded in agreement and left for the Common Room.

After a few hours of studying, Ron came to the Common Room with a sandwich in hand.

"Where have you been this whole time, Ronald?" Hermione asked blushing. I knew for a fact that she was probably the only one out of the three of us who really cared where Ron had been. I just assumed that he had been out to get food, and I'm sure that Harry thought the same.

"Getting a sandwich." He mumbled.

"Honestly, Ron, all you ever do is eat and think about food." She rolled her eyes, the blush had somewhat faded from her cheeks leaving them a light pink. Ron didn't seem to notice Hermione's looks and sat down beside Harry and Me.

"Okay, guys, I am officially beat from studying." Ron said after another hour.

"How? You just got here, Ron." Harry asked.

"You know what, I think that you need some one-on-one attention." Hermione shot me a look begging me to stop talking. "So, Harry and I will leave and you and Hermione can work together." Before anyone could respond, I grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him out of the Common Room.

"What did you do that for, Bells?" Harry asked rubbing his wrist.

"They'll both thank me when they get together and live happily ever after." I sighed wistfully.

"What are you talking about? They don't like each other."

"Harry, you've known them for about five years. How could you not tell that they like each other?" he ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"I don't pay attention to those kinds of things and they don't seem to act differently around each other."

"How could you be so blind? They are so in love, and I want to make sure they both see it."

"I think we should let them find out by themselves. Hermione wouldn't want you to interfere." Harry said.

"Alright," I sighed. I looked over Harry's shoulder and I saw Edward and his family walking towards me. "You know what…I have to go somewhere. I'll catch up with you later." Before Harry could respond I ran down the hallway in the direction I saw Edward had been.

"So, what do you want to do?" Edward asked. We had been walking around the courtyard for a while and I was utterly bored.

"I don't know. All I know is I need to get away from everything right now." The sky started to darken and large clouds hung low in the sky.

"It looks like it's going to rain. Maybe we should get inside." He said worriedly.

"I don't feel like it. The rain seems like just what I need to clear my head." Normally when it rains, it starts off as a light drizzle and gradually picks up. This time, the rain seemed to have skipped the lightness all together and went straight for the downpour. "Edward, I want you to dance with me."

"Bella, that's stupid and you could get sick."

"No, it's romantic. Now, dance with me, please." I grabbed his hand and we twirled around on the wet grass.

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked this. Please review at the end and I'll try to make it better. I would like at least 15 reviews before my next chapter. The first 5 will get a sneak peak of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Bella's Point of View

The next day, I walked Hermione to her Ancient Runes class.

"So…word is that you and Edward stayed outside all afternoon yesterday." Hermione said. "Is that true?"

"Yes," we both squealed. "He makes me so happy and I really like him."

"Well, if he makes you happy then I'm happy." She said and I hugged her.

"That's good to hear. Now all I need is a way to tell Harry so he doesn't freak out."

"Good luck with that…I'll see you after class." Hermione said. I waved goodbye to her as she walked into the classroom and soon I was running down the hallway to my charms class.

After my charms class, I met with Harry during both of our free periods. We decided to stay in the Gryffindor Common Room because we were about the only people in our house to have a free period.

"Harry, I need to tell you something." I said nervously. He put down the book he was reading and looked at me.

"What is it?"

"Edward Cullen is my boyfriend and we've been going out for about a week." I winced and put my hands up in front of my face.

"WHAT?" He stood up. "Why are on earth would you do that? He's a vampire and he can snap at any moment and you can get killed."

"Please don't yell at me!" I said getting up too.

"I forbid you to go out with him!"

"You can't stop me! It's my decision and you're not my father!"

"Well, our father would have wanted me to look after you and to keep you safe. I can't let you date a vampire, it's too dangerous."

"And you've done dangerous things too." I argued back. "Look, I know you don't like the idea, but can you at least agree to meet with him. Just to see that's he's not a bad guy."

"I really don't want to." I groaned when he said this. "But, since you're my sister and I love you, I'll agree to meet him." I squealed and jumped into his arms knocking him over.

"Thank You so much, Harry!" I said. "I'm going to dinner with his family tonight and you, Hermione, and Ron can come with us."

"Okay, first off, I want you to get off of me." Harry said. I picked myself up and helped Harry up. "Secondly, how are you going to have dinner with them? They're vampires and they don't eat."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen got permission from Dumbledore to go to Hogsmeade for dinner tonight instead of staying in the Great Hall."

"So they're just going to sit there and watch you eat?" Harry scoffed. "That's stupid."

"It may be stupid, but it's a way for me to meet his family. Now it's also a way for you to meet Edward." He sighed, obviously not too thrilled with the idea. "Now, you need to meet us at the entrance to the Great Hall at 6:30pm."

"I promise to be there. Now, we need to go to out next class. I have potions and Snape already hates me so I don't want to push it."

"Snape hates you? He doesn't hate me…that's weird. I mean, Sirius said that he hates you because you look so much like James and James used to torment him. What about me? I would assume that he should hate me too because I'm also a Potter.

"Maybe we should ask Sirius what dad did to Snape all those years ago to make him hate you…and our dad."

"Okay," he agreed. "Now, Harry, don't forget about the dinner and make sure to tell Ron and Hermione. And you guys had better dress appropriately or I'm hexing you." We parted ways and I headed off to my Transfiguration class.

After my afternoon classes, I hung out with Hermione.

"So, we're going to a dinner with the Cullens?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, and you need to wear a very pretty dress." I said sternly.

"Bella, do you have that little faith in me that you think I'm going to screw up your whole dinner?" she asked in a mock offended voice.

"No, Hermione, you know I don't mean that. It's just, one of his sisters already hates me and I don't want anyone to do anything to make it worse."

"I'll be fine and I don't need you to worry about me." Hermione said patting me on the back.

"Excellent…now let's go find you a sexy outfit that will bring Ron to his knees." I took her hand and pulled her to the Common Room.

Hermione wore a soft green dress that went to mid-thigh and a pair of nude pumps.

"Don't you look fabulous! That dress brings out the green flecks in your hazel eyes." I said.

"You look amazing too!" I twirled around for her. I was wearing a black strapless leather dress that went mid-thigh with black patterned fishnet tights and dark blue pumps. I also had on my emerald ring and a flower ring. "That emerald ring in gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"It was my mom's wedding ring. I used to wear it as a necklace, but then it got older so I wore it as a ring."

"Well, it's gorgeous." She looked at the clock that hung in the room. "We'd better get going or we're going to be late."

We both rushed out the door and ran to the entrance of the Great Hall where Ron, Harry, and the Cullens were already waiting for us.

"You're late, Bella." Harry whispered in my ear when I reached him. "And what are you wearing? That dress is way too short."

"Stop it, Harry. My dress is fine and besides, Hermione's is a tad bit shorter." I gave him a stern look. "Now, I want you to behave tonight."

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes. He spoke a little louder. "I, for one, am ready to go and eat."

"Me too, mate. I'm starving." Hermione slapped the back of his head and everyone, save Ron and Rosalie, laughed. Soon we were headed down the road towards a small quaint restaurant in the heart of Hogsmeade.

The hairs on the back of my neck were standing on end; I couldn't help but think that someone was following me.

Harry's Point of View

When Bella talked to me earlier today and told me that she was dating Edward Cullen, I was stunned. First off, she was fourteen and to me, she was entirely too young to have a boyfriend. Second, the guy she was so infatuated with was a vampire and too dangerous for her to be around. However, he made her happy so I guess I could let him slide for a while; but, if he made my sister cry at all, I would hex him.

The Cullens had reserved a large rectangular table for all of us to sit at; Bella ended up sitting in between Edward and Me.

I got along fairly well with a few of Edward's siblings; the big burly one, the blonde male, and the hyper pixie girl. With Edward, there was an undeniable tension that I'll bet everyone in the restaurant could cut with a knife.

"So…how does the blood taste, Edward?" Ron asked in a joking manner. Because we had gone to a restaurant in the wizard-world, it catered to many types of magical creatures including vampires.

"I like this kid!" Emmett exclaimed before pounding Ron's fist.

"Edward, what are your intentions with my sister?" I asked. Bella kicked me under the table.

"That is not the kind of thing we should be discussing right now." She hissed at me. I ignored her.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Edward." I gave him a glare.

"Well, I really like her and I would do anything to make sure she's happy." Edward responded. Most of the girls, save for the bitchy blonde, sighed at his words; but, I wasn't convinced.

"My sister is very pretty, isn't she?"

"Of course she is. She's gorgeous." He gazed into her eyes and kissed her hand. I just about puked on my plate.

"So you admit you're with her just to get under her skirt?"

"I never said that and I don't want to get into her skirt."

"Are you saying she's ugly?"

"No, I would never say that." I could tell that he was already getting nervous.

"Then why don't you want to get in her skirt?" Bella glared at me.

"Harry, can you come here for a second?" She hissed.

"I've been having a good conversation with Edward over here and I think it'd be rude for me to leave."

"Harry, come here, now." Her voice was stern and left no room for argument. We both got up and she pulled me into the women's restroom.

"You do know that I'm not allowed in here, right." I joked.

"Cut the crap, Harry, and tell me what the bloody hell our problem is." She spat. "Why are you trying to ruin this? You promised me that you'd behave."

"I actually didn't promise that. I promised that I'd be there." She shot me a sinister glare.

"Fine, I'll admit that you didn't actually promise to behave, but why were you acting like that?" she gave me a small pout.

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted to find out what his intentions were with you and make sure that he wasn't going to hurt you." I grabbed both of her hands in mine. "I'm only doing this because I love you." She wretched her hands away.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." She said before stomping out of the room. Not a moment later did Hermione walk inside.

"Are you gonna be okay, Harry?" She asked giving me a hug after seeing my shocked and hurt expression.

"No!" I whined. "Bella hates me and I never wanted that to happen." Hermione continued to rub my back and I started to cry into her shoulder. "I care about her so much and I ruined everything."

"Harry, listen to me." She gently moved my head so I was facing her. "Bella doesn't hate you; she is probably just frustrated and angry at what you did. And she definitely knows that you care about her." Hermione helped me dry my eyes and together we walked back to the table.

"I think this dinner needs to end." Bella said.

"No way! Things just got interesting!" Emmett said and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"We're just gonna go." Bella said as she stood up and grabbed my hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you for a wonderful evening and I'm incredibly sorry about my brother's behavior." She reached over and lightly pecked Edward on the lips and then dragged me out of the restaurant.

"Well, that was very eventful." I said on our way back into the building.

"You have some serious explaining to do!" Bella said as she shoved me through the door.

"Do you know how much abuse I'm suffering because of you?" I joked. At her stern glare my smile immediately faded. "Okay, I don't like him and I don't trust him. He's not good for you not to mention the fact that he's a vampire."

"Why don't you trust him? I mean, I do…why can't that be enough for you?"

"I'm sorry I don't trust him, and I wish I could change that, but I think he's bad news." I said.

"Well, can you at least try, for me?"

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises. You need to promise me that you'll be careful with him."

"I promise." She nodded. "Now come here and hug me, Big Brother." She opened her arms and I ran to them, burying my face in her hair.

? Point of View

I had heard Harry complain about Bella's new boyfriend with Ron as he walked to a few of his afternoon classes. I figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to steal my love away from Cullen. Because Harry already hated him, I figured that he would rather have her date anyone but him; and I was going to try and make sure that that person was me.

The next day, I decided to follow Edward so I could find a way to take him down and make sure he didn't end up dating Bella. To tell you the truth, I didn't find him that interesting and failed to see why many girls swooned over him.

Just as I was about to turn around and head back to my Common Room, I heard him say something interesting to his brother.

"You really shouldn't lie to her like that, bro." The blonde-haired boy had said.

"I know, and I will tell her, I just want her to really like me first so she won't hate me too much when I break the news." Edward had responded.

"You do know that the longer you wait, the more upset she'll be when you tell her."

"I know," Edward sighed and the both walked away. This could be my ticket in. If she found out about their secret from me, or by "accident" she'd dump him for sure; then I could swoop in and be the shoulder to cry on. This plan is absolute perfection. Now all I need to do is find a way for her to find out without revealing too much of my part in this plan.

**A/N: Well, there ya go! I hope everyone enjoyed! Please review! I also have to say that I'm going on hiatus. I know that everyone thinks that this means I will never come back, but rest assured that I will be back once I finish both of these stories. I'm sorry. Keep reading my stories though and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I am still on Hiatus, but I wanted to give you a Christmas treat…well for those of you who celebrate Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas, then Happy Holidays! If you don't celebrate the holidays, I hope you are very happy with me! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter, so please don't get all up in my grill…WORD!**

Bella's Point of View

The day after that disastrous dinner was rather uneventful. I didn't get to see Edward at all that day, so I spent my time hanging out with Hermione and Ginny in-between classes.

"So, Hermione," I started after a few moments of silence. "How are things between you and Ron?" Ginny looked at Hermione and gave a snort.

"Nothing too interesting has happened since the day you basically forced us to hang out together." Hermione shot me a glare.

"Ginny, what do you think of Hermione dating your brother?"

"I think you would be good for him. You kind of balance him out and he already depends on you for help with his lessons." Ginny said.

"I think so too, but the only problem is that Hermione won't let me interfere and tell Ron that you like him." I said.

"You should tell him, Hermione. I mean, he's a guy so there is no way that he's going to find out on his own." Ginny said.

"Harry could help too…I mean I already kind of accidentally told him about—,"

"You what?" Hermione interrupted with a screech.

"I might have accidentally told Harry when I left you two in the library to study together." I said nervously.

"Bella, you promised me that you wouldn't tell him." Hermione whined.

"I know and I'm sorry, but I really think he could help."

"She's right." Ginny piped in. "Harry hangs out with Ron all the time and he can maybe drop a few hints about Hermione liking him." She gave a dreamy sigh. "Harry is so smart, and sweet, and cute…he loves helping his friends." Hermione and I gave each other and Ginny weird looks.

"You like my brother?" I screamed. Ginny quickly shushed me, making sure that no one else in our dorm room had heard my outburst. "Does he know?" I asked in a quieter voice.

"Yes, but it was my first year here and he probably thinks that I'm over my crush by now." Ginny sighed.

"I never realized that all of my guy friends were this blind!" I exclaimed. "Okay, we need a plan to get them to notice you guys."

"No, Bella," Hermione said sternly. "I want you to stay out of this."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "Why are you so obsessed with this anyways?"

"Because I'm really happy with my new boyfriend and I just want my best friends to be happy." I shrugged.

"We are happy, Bella." Ginny said giving me a hug.

'Yeah, and we don't need a guy to be happy; we're perfectly fine being single." Hermione said.

"Fine, I promise not to interfere." I mumbled. "Even though I really want to." Both girls gave me satisfied nods and we moved on to lighter topics.

The next day, in the Great Hall, Dumbledore announced that we would be having a Halloween Ball. Everyone was required to wear formal outfits or costumes if that's what they wanted.

"So," Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Do you have to ask?" I said reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"Humor me, please." He said with a dazzling smile.

"Well, in that case, I would love to go with you to the ball." I said. Edward picked me up and twirled me around making me laugh and the skirt of my dress to poof out. Because it was close to Halloween, and that is a big holiday in the Wizard World, Dumbledore decided to let us dress down for the week before Halloween. I was wearing a white dress with pale pink and lavender flower on it, pink rose earrings, a silver charm bracelet, and pale pink pumps.

"Edward, put me down!" I giggled. "People are staring at us."

"Let them stare if they want. They're probably just jealous that the most gorgeous girl in school is going with me to the ball." He whispered in my neck.

"Seriously, Edward, put me down. I'll bet some people can see up my skirt."

"Well, we don't want that now do we?" he set me down on the bench, yet kept his arms around me.

"So, Harry, who are you asking to the ball?" I asked.

"I was thinking Cho." He said and I could have sworn that I heard Ginny let out a small sob.

"Sounds like fun. What about you Ron?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about Lavender. I heard that she likes me." He shrugged

"Well, you guys need to get a move on and ask them if you expect to take them. Remember there is about a week until the ball." I said as I got up from the table. "Hermione, Ginny, can you come with me?" I lead them to a deserted corridor. "Okay girls, I know for a fact that Harry and Ron probably won't ask those girls to the dance until it's too late so you need to ask them."

"You promise you wouldn't butt in." Hermione sighed.

"I'm not butting in. I'm just giving you some tips on getting a date with the guy you like." I said. "Hermione, you remember the Yule Ball during the Triwizard Tournament. You guys need to ask them before it's too late or else you'll be the ones asking some random no-name guy at this school."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to make the first move." Ginny mused.

"There we go! Remember, I just want my best friends to be happy." I said. I gave them both a hug and we walked back into the Great Hall.

"Um, Harry?" I heard Ginny clear her throat. "Would you like to go to the Halloween Ball…with me?" she asked nervously.

"I—Uh, um…sure." He said and Ginny squealed. Harry was trying his best not to look at Ron who was giving him dirty looks.

"Really? Uh—Well I'd better start looking for a dress. I'll tell you the colors later so that we can match." She got up and kissed Harry on the cheek before running out of the room.

"So…" I said. "Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes—," I sang before I was rudely interrupted by Ron.

"There will be no kissing my sister, Harry." Ron grumbled. "You're lucky I'm letting you go to the ball with her."

"Ron, she can choose for herself who she wants to go to the ball with." Hermione cut in. "and speaking of the ball…will you go with me, Ron?" She asked tentatively.

"Well, sure." He said as he too got up from the table. "I would have probably struck out with Lavender anyways so I would love to go as friends." Before Hermione could respond, Ron got up and left the Great Hall.

"Great." Hermione mumbled with a sigh. She looked truly crestfallen. Slowly, she got up and left, probably to go to the library or to get ready for the first class of the day.

"Well, I'd better go check on Hermione." I said giving Edward a quick peck on the lips. "See you both later." I grabbed my cloak and ran out in search of Hermione.

She was sitting on the bed in our dorm room, crying.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." I reached out and gave her a hug. "I didn't think he would interpret it as you wanting to go as friends."

"I just feel so embarrassed. For just a second there, I thought he felt the same way about me as I do about him." She sobbed onto my shoulder. I picked up my wand and conjured a handkerchief for her to dry her eyes with.

"He probably does, but I think he just doesn't know it yet. Or maybe he does know it and he doesn't want to ruin your friendship." I continued to rub soothing circles on her. "Now, don't spend all of your time crying over him, okay. We need to get ready to go to class soon."

"Thanks, Bella." Hermione said. "You go on ahead and I'll see you later."

Hermione's Point of View

After my little break down after breakfast, the rest of the day wasn't nearly as interesting. During lunch, I agreed to meet with Bella and Ginny in our room to start looking at dresses for the dance. Bella was running a little late so Ginny and I were looking through our small closets and trying on a random dresses.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Bella said as she rushed into the door and put her bag on the bed. "Edward and I got a bit carried away." She blushed.

"Uh, I didn't need to know that." Ginny said.

"Bella," I asked. "Why is your closet half empty? Where are all your clothes?"

"In my trunk, they wouldn't all fit in that tiny closet." She stood up and went in front of the mirror and started fixing her hair, making sure that none of her curls were mused. "So I just put my school uniform and a few of my dresses in there."

"If they can't fit in the closet, then how can they fit in your trunk?" Ginny asked.

"Michael and Catherine got me a special trunk for my eleventh birthday one they saw that I had a bit of an obsession with clothes." At our confused looks, she continued. "Here, I'll show you."

She turned around and opened her trunk. All of her books were in two neat and organized piles. As it turns out, the books seemed to be on and upper part of the chest and revealed the bottom. She said a silent spell and grabbed out hands pulling us into the trunk. Once inside, there was a door which Bella used her locket to open. We ended up walking down a spiral staircase that opened up into a room that must have been larger that the Gryffindor Common Room.

Along every wall, save for one, there were clothes that were organized by color and enclosed in a glass case that seemed to be protected by a charm. The empty was must have been reserved for trying on clothes because there was a platform with mirrors on three sides of it. Beside one of the mirrors, there was a large pad, which must have been the size of a Muggle textbook, with a clear screen. **(A/N: For those who really want to picture this, imagine an iPad.) **

"Wow, this place is amazing!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you have so many clothes! How do you pay for all this?"

"Well, the Potters have a small fortune, plus when on of Catherine's grandmothers died, she left me quite a lot of money." Bella said nonchalantly. She went to one of the armchairs, which I honestly hadn't noticed before, and sat down.

"Wait, where are all of your shoes?" Ginny asked. We both looked around for a while before coming to the conclusion that there were no shoes in sight.

Bella got up from her chair, took the pad off the wall, and turned it around to reveal a rectangular type indention that could be used for placing a wand. She put her wand in the rectangular opening and immediately the screen lit up. After pressing a few buttons that must have been on the screen, another large case came up in the middle of the room. It was filled with shoes of every type and color.

"It's official; you have the best closet in the history of closets!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Do you have any ball gowns in here?" I asked.

"No, but I was thinking of buying some for the ball." Bella said.

"What do you mean some?" Ginny asked. "Unless you're going to change your outfit after every dance, you only need one."

"I was going to get you guys new gowns too."

"Thank you so much, Bella!" Ginny exclaimed crushing her into a hug. "I don't know how, but I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"No need, this is my gift to you." Bella laughed.

"How are you going to buy them?" I asked.

"I simply order the gowns and once the owl comes to deliver them, I pay it." Bella said. "Now first I need your images so that we can see how the dresses will look on you."

"What do you mean scan us…is it gonna hurt?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not. Using a special program, I will use my pad to take scan of you; almost like a picture. That way when we're looking at dresses if we want to try one on, a holographic image of you, me, or Ginny will be projected wearing the dress." Bella explained. "You're up first Hermione."

She quickly scanned both of us and soon we were 'trying on' various ball gowns. After a while, we all got bored and we each took turns picking out the ugliest outfits we could find.

"Seriously guys," Bella said through a fit of laughter. "We really need to pick out our dresses.

"I think the dark blue dress looks amazing on you, Bella." Ginny said.

"Me too!" I agreed.

"Okay, I'll get that one." Bella said. She punched in a few buttons and soon the dress was on a 'to order' list. "I really like the gold one for Hermione."

"Yes, it goes well with your hair and your eyes." Ginny said.

"I like too…so order it for me, please Bella." I said. Bella placed my dress on the list too.

"What about Ginny?" Bella asked.

"I think the peach gown looked gorgeous on her." I said.

"Then get me that one, Bella." Ginny laughed. A few seconds later, Ginny's dress was on the list.

Bella picked out accessories for each of the dresses and soon we were headed up the stairs and back into our dorm room.

"I'm glad that didn't take too long or else we would be in trouble for skipping class." I said and both girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Ginny and I will meet you at dinner." Bella said as she grabbed Ginny's hand. "We have potions to get to."

Harry's Point of View

I couldn't believe that I was actually going to the dance with Ginny. I mean, I had thought about asking Cho because I liked her a bit last year, but I doubt it would have worked out between us. She was always crying and mourning Cedric's death. Ginny was like a ray of sunshine. She always smiled and laughed and joked around with everyone. The only thing I was afraid of was Ron. He was very protective of his little sister and I could understand that because I had one too.

"So, you're going to the dance with my sister," Ron said as we walked to the Great hall for dinner. I gulped and nodded. "Just know that if so much as frowns while you are near her, I will beat you to a bloody pulp. Understood?"

"Yes, I understand." I nodded.

"Excellent, now let's get something to eat." Ron said our tense moment forgotten. A few minutes later, Hermione and Ginny walked into the Great Hall hand in hand.

"Where's Bella?" I asked looking around.

"I think she went to go see Edward." Ginny said as she buttered a piece of bread.

"She said she'd catch up with us in a minute or so." Hermione said.

"As long as you didn't lose my sister, I'm good." I shrugged me shoulders and proceed to pile food onto my plate. About fifteen minutes later Bella walked over to the table.

"Hello, my darlings!" she exclaimed and sat in Hermione's lap.

"What on earth are you doing, Bella?" Hermione asked although she made no move to push Bella off.

"Your lap just looked very comfortable today so I wanted to sit there." Bella grabbed some food and put it on a plate beside Hermione's and they both started eating.

"You guys are crazy, you know that right?" Ron said, his face stuffed with food. Both girls simultaneously stuck their tongues out at him.

"So, Harry," Bella said. "Do you have nice dress robes, or a tux, or something else to wear to the ball?"

"No." I mumbled.

"Well, you're going to have to get a move on. Us girls already have our dresses picked out and we're just waiting for them to be delivered." Bella exclaimed.

"How exactly did you do that?" I asked.

"Her closet." Hermione answered. Both Ron and I gave each other weird looks.

"Dare I ask what your closet has to do with anything?"

"Nope, but Ginny is wearing a peach dress and Hermione is wearing a gold dress." Bella said. "You boys need to plan your outfits accordingly." She got up and gave both me and Ron a glare. "I will not have my brother and his friend looking stupid at this ball." With that, she left our table and went to find Edward.

Edward's Point of View

"I can't believe that you still like that stupid little human." Rosalie said as we walked towards the library.

"Yeah, Edward." Emmett said. "I don't think she's stupid or anything, but you do need to tell her what you should have told her when you first met her; that you're not her secret admirer. Hell, you barely even know the girl."

"What?" I heard a voice say at the door. I could tell that this wasn't going to end well at all.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. You guys know the drill: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That button wants some lovin too…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Bella's Point of View

"Bella, I can explain." Edward said as he slowly walked towards me.

"I can't believe you!" I exclaimed backing away from him. This whole time I thought that he had been the one to send me all of those wonderful notes with the amazing poetry and gorgeous roses. Now I realized that he had been lying to me the entire time. "So, I do have to know one thing." I said my voice dripping with venom. "What do you get for staying with me this past month? Or do you guys have a secret poll for how long we'd last?" I hissed and turned on my heel.

I ran towards the Great Hall and just got into the entrance when I felt Edward's hand on my arm turning me towards him.

"Please, just let me explain." He begged.

"No, you had your chance. You had thousands of chances." I said wrenching my hand away.

"Bella—,"

"No, you bastard, I never want to see you again." I screamed running out the Great Hall. I could hear multiple people calling my name, but they didn't matter…nothing mattered.

It was raining outside; I didn't realize this until I got to the entrance of the courtyard. I could still hear Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Edward calling for me. Ignoring them, I stepped out into the cold rain and ran to sit under a tree in the middle of the courtyard.

I was sitting there for a few moments when a dark figure came up to me. The person was wearing a long dark cloak that covered up their face and most of their body. I could tell by the silhouette that it wasn't any of my friends or any of the Cullens; and in the dark, I had no hope of discerning who it was. The person came and sat beside me, still silent.

"What do you want?" I asked in a sulky voice.

"To see if you're okay." The person responded. His voice was like silken honey and I yearned to hear him speak more.

"Well, I'm not okay. Today I learned that this guy I really liked was just playing me." I sighed. "Harry was right."

"Who's Harry?"

"You honestly don't know who Harry Potter is? I mean, I doubt there are other Harrys at this school." I gave a strangled chucked. "He's my older brother."

"Are you mad at him for being right?"

"Uhh… yes and no. Yes because he's my brother and I'm glad that he's there to look out for me and that he was able to see what I couldn't." I let out a long sigh.

"Now why are you mad at him for being right?"

"Because I wanted him to be wrong so badly, and now I feel stupid." I looked at the person through my wet hair. Just from the voice, I had figured out that he was a male. "Are you going to tell me who you are?"

"No," I frowned. "But I will tell you that you deserve better and to not give up."

"Thanks," I smiled. "I'm going to go inside now, before I catch a cold or something." With one last backwards glance, I headed back inside the building.

As I was walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, I realized that my dress was absolutely ruined. Harry was waiting for me right in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"H-Harry." I sobbed. He opened his arms and I ran into them and sobbed in his chest.

"It's okay, Bella." He said as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. "Come on, let's get inside." He mumbled the password and the portrait swung open. When we were inside the Common Room, he sat in an overstuffed armchair and pulled me into his lap.

"You were right about Edward." I choked out through my sobs.

"I know, but I didn't want to be right." He kissed my hair. "You know, I think maybe you just shouldn't date anymore."

"Harry," I said in an exasperated tone. "Do you know what would really make me feel better?" He shook his head. "If you let me go shopping for your tux for the ball."

"How are you going to go shopping? We're stuck in Hogwarts." He asked.

"Let me just get my chest and we'll go shopping in my closet." I said and before he could respond I ran upstairs.

I came back with my chest and when we went inside my closet, Harry had the same reaction that Hermione and Ginny had.

"Now, I can't show you Ginny's dress because it's bad luck to see her before the actually ball." I explained as I started flipping through tuxedoes.

"That's a wedding, not a dance, Bells." Harry said in an exasperated tone. "You know, a lot of your clothes are too short, Bella."

"This isn't about me; it's about you and getting you a tux for the dance."

"Well, next time I'm in here we're getting rid of all your dress because they're too short."

"Harry, they're not that short!" I said indignantly.

"Yes they are! I don't want guys looking at my little sister's ass." Harry said and I laughed and went over to hug him. "What was that for?"

"For being there for me, thank you." I kissed him on the cheek and finished ordering his tux and other outfits for him.

After I finished buying Harry's clothes, we left my closet and went to bed. I had a fitful sleep, but it revolved around the same thing: who my actual secret admirer was.

"So, I've been thinking." I said to Hermione, Ginny, and Fiona as we walked to breakfast the next morning. "If Edward wasn't my secret admirer, then who is?"

"That is a good question." Fiona said. She pulled out a small mirror and stared at her reflection for a while.

"Who do you think it is, Ginny?" I asked.

"It could be anyone. Think, have any guys acted weird around you?" Ginny said.

"Not that I know of." I sighed. "Well, maybe now that they know Edward and I aren't together, they will try and contact me again."

"What about you, Hermione?" Fiona asked.

"Well, I haven't seen anyone act weird lately…except for Ron, but he is always acting weird." Hermione said. "Maybe we'll just have to wait for him to reveal himself." By this point, we had reached the Great Hall and had arrived at the Gryffindor table.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling?" Ron asked when I sat down beside him.

"I'm fine, a little upset, but it's getting better." I said. I grabbed a pumpkin muffin and just as I was about to take a bite, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Bella, can I talk to you." Alice said from behind me.

"I guess so." I picked up my muffin and followed her into the hallway.

"Uhm…I like your outfit." She said nervously. I had to admit that I looked hot. I was wearing a dark grey button up dress with shiny black mary-jane pumps and a dark red-violet Louis Vuitton purse.

"Cut to the chase, please." I said in an exasperated tone.

"Well, I'm sorry for what my brother did to you. I honestly didn't know." Alice said.

"It doesn't matter."

"I was just kind of hoping that we could still be friends."

"We never were friends and we never will be." I said giving her a glare. "Make sure to tell the rest of your family that I never want to see them." With a final glare in her direction, I walked back into the Great Hall. I sat down in my sat and immediately dug back into my food.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione spoke up.

"I've been thinking about something for a while." Hermione said.

"And what's that?" Harry asked as he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"With Umbridge, we're not learning anything about defending ourselves against the Dark Arts." She whispered. "With Voldemort's return we need to be able to defend ourselves and with Umbridge's unorthodox teaching methods, we could all be killed."

"What do you propose we do about it then?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food. "We can't just walk up to Umbridge and tell her that her teaching sucks."

"No, we can't, which is why I think that we should have someone teach us." Hermione said with a pointed look at Harry.

"But who would we be able to find? I don't know of anyone who has experienced with fighting Voldemort and lived to tell the tale." Harry said.

"For heaven sakes, Harry, do I need to spell it out for you?" Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. "You are the only one that we know to have faced Voldemort multiple times and live."

"Yeah, Mate. You stopped him from getting the stone in your first year," Ron said.

"You also saved me in your second year." Ginny said.

"And let's not forget, just last year you faced him again in the graveyard." Hermione said.

"All of that has just been luck, and a lot of time I had help." Harry said.

"Not in the graveyard, Harry. You faced him alone." Hermione said. "Please, at least think about teaching us."

"I'll think about it." Harry responded.

"Thank you so much!" Hermione exclaimed as she reached across the table to hug him. She had to cut her hug short when we heard the owl post come in. Three large owls came in with a large package each and landed on our table.

"What's in the box girls?" Harry asked.

"The gowns we're wearing for the ball. You guys can't see them until Halloween, it's bad luck." I said as I reached into my purse and put 4 Galleons into each of the owl's pouches and sent them on their way.

"Isn't that just for a wedding?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what I told her when she ordered a tux for me." Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Well, I don't care how crazy it sounds; I still don't want you to look." I said as I gathered my box. "Come on Ginny, we need to go to potions." We both grabbed our boxes under our arms and left the room.

All of my morning classes passed by in a blur. It seemed as though the Cullens were there at my every turn making the day seem even longer than it was. Alice and Edward had tried to talk to me numerous times while Rosalie just glared whenever she saw me. By the time lunch rolled around, I was exhausted from trying to avoid them all day.

I walked to my seat and sighed. "How as your day been, Harry?" I asked once I sat down.

"I'm doing great, other than when I had potions with Snape." Harry said.

"I don't get it. I mean, Snape is never mean to me and we're related." I mused.

"I guess it's one of those Snape mysteries that I have to care enough to solve." I laughed.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said as she sat down beside me. "Did you think about teaching us?"

"Yes, and I agreed that I will." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Really? This is amazing!" Hermione squealed. "Okay, we should probably ask a few other people to meet us at Hogsmeade if they want you to teach them too."

"I think we should also see what Sirius has to say about this because we're breaking the rules." I said. "And you all know as well as I do that Sirius is an expert rule breaker."

"It's settled then." Hermione said. "We should meet in the Hogs Head the next time we go to Hogsmeade to discuss everything." Just then, Ron came and sat down beside us. We all knew something big must have happened because Ron rarely missed mealtimes.

"Why are you so late, Ron?" I asked when he sat down beside Harry.

"I, uh, got caught up with some stuff." He stuttered. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" Hermione nodded and they both got up and left.

"So, Harry, how's that hand of yours doing?" I asked when Hermione and Ron left.

"Better, I guess." He shrugged.

"I really think that you should tell Dumbledore about it."

"He has enough to worry about with Umbridge running around here. If it gets too out of hand, then I'll tell someone."

"Promise?" I asked holding out my pinky.

"I promise." He said locking pinkies with me.

"Good," I nodded. "Now, I'm going outside to get some fresh air before I have to endure Defense Against the Dark Arts with that dreadful woman." I kissed Harry on the cheek and proceeded to leave the Great Hall.

I walked into the courtyard as I had done the previous night when I had heard the news about Edward. The same cloaked figure came up to me and sat down beside me under the same tree we had occupied last night. Even though it was broad daylight, I still couldn't see his face because of his long dark cloak.

"Are you going to tell me who you are this time?" I asked as I picked at a blade of grass.

"Nope," He said. "But I will tell you that I am the person who sent you all of the notes and flowers."

"You're my secret admirer?" I gasped. "Well, you should tell me who you are, then."

"Ah, but then it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

"Wait, how do I know that you're not lying?"

"That's a good point," He said. "I could be lying and you could never know until someone slipped." He was silent for a minute as he thought of something. "Okay, this is the first thing that I wrote you:

_I close my eyes, and there you are;  
you dazzle me, from near and far;  
your silhouette - it strikes me too;  
no other like it, uniquely you;  
all perfect curves, from head to toe;  
from hips to calves, from eyes to nose;  
both inside and outside, your brilliance flows;  
I crave your kiss, my heart explodes;  
still strong without you, I remain;  
though hard it is, each passing day;  
I am bolstered too, each sunless night;  
your voice I hear, turns dark to light;  
I want you now, stay near to me;  
eyes open wide, still you I see_

I gasped in realization; that was indeed the first thing that my admirer had written to me. "It really is you!" I said in a breathless tone. "Now that I know that you actually are the guy, will you show me who you are?" I asked with a small pout.

"Fine," he sighed. He grabbed the hood of his cloak and brought it down; I gasped.

Hermione's Point of View

Ron and I walked out of the Great Hall and down a deserted corridor.

"Hermione, I know you asked me to the dance and I agreed to go with you, but Lavender also asked me and—," Ron started.

I stopped him. It hurt too much to even consider having him finish. "It's okay, we were only going as friends anyways." He looked at me with a shocked expression, probably afraid that I would hex him or something. "Go and tell Lavender that you can go with her before it's too late." I said with a sigh.

"Ah, I love you Hermione," and my heart broke again when he said this because I knew it wasn't the way that I wanted him love. "You're the best!" he hugged me and then ran down the corridor."

My eyes filled with unshed tears and I walked back to the Great Hall to see if I could find either Harry or Bella. I quickly spotted Harry when I entered the Great Hall and when he saw me at the entrance he looked up; Bella wasn't with him. He walked over to me and led me to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What happened?" He asked as he rubbed soothing circles on my back as I cried into his chest.

"Ron, that's what. He's ditching me and going to the dance with Lavender instead." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Harry said. "You must feel awful." I nodded. "How about we skip the rest of classes today?"

"You'd skip class and risk getting in trouble, for me?" I sniffed.

"Of course I would." He said and for the rest of the day we lounged around and did nothing.

**A/N: Ha Ha you really thought that you were going to find out who her admirer was, didn't you! Okay, I'm also posting this because it was my birthday on January 19****th****. I had a lot going on that day so I decided to post today. I want a lot of reviews as a birthday present…please. Also, whoever correctly guesses my age, get a sneak peak of the next chapter…so I guess you have that to look forward to.**

**P.S. I didn't make up that poem, I found it on: .**

**I don't want anyone to come knocking on my door saying I plagiarized. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know everyone is probably dying to know who Bella's secret admirer is ever since chapter 2…and you may just find out, or you may not.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Bella's Point of View

After my afternoon classes, I rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room in search of Harry and Hermione. From what I'd heard, they hadn't been to any of their afternoon classes.

"There you guys are!" I said when I reached the Common Room. "Why weren't you in any of your classes?"

"Well, Hermione was upset because Ron is no longer going to the dance with her; he decided to go with Lavender." Harry explained.

"I'll kill that bastard!" I screamed fully intent on running to the dining hall and wringing his neck.

Harry grabbed me around the waist and pulled me on the couch next to him and Hermione. "You're not killing anyone."

"Well, why shouldn't I? He hurt Hermione so much that she felt the need to skip class…something she never does."

"I know, but I was feeling down; my heart just got broken so I needed the time to get away from everything." Hermione explained.

I gave out a long sigh. "Fine," I promised. "I won't go to the Great Hall and attack Ron."

"Good," Harry said with a nod.

"Now, what do you guys say we go to the Great Hall—," I started before Harry interrupted me.

"I say, Bella, that you promised not to attack Ron." Harry said with a glare.

"I meant we should go there to get something to eat! I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten either." I said. Both of them gave me a look when they realized that I wasn't going to try and hurt Ron. Soon, they were both following me out the portrait hole.

I was walking faster than both Hermione and Harry, and when I got to the Great Hall I punched Ron in the face.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron yelled clutching his eye. There was already a bruise forming.

"Well, if you don't know what that was for…figure it out!" I spat. I turned on my heel and walked to the other side of the table.

"Bella," Harry exclaimed. "You promised that you wouldn't attack Ron!" he hissed in my ear.

"I know, but it needed to be done." I shot back. "You were with Hermione all day and you saw how torn up she was, yet you did nothing."

Harry let out a long sigh. "I know I didn't do anything, but I couldn't and I doubt Hermione would have wanted me to do anything."

"Well, Hermione's feeling better, Ron has a black eye, and you didn't have to hurt your best friend. Everybody wins." I shrugged.

Harry gave me a look and was about to say something when Draco Malfoy showed up.

"Look, it's Potter and the Mudblood Granger." Draco sneered. "Professor Snape needs to see you right away, something about missing his class." As he spoke, he discreetly dropped a rolled up piece of parchment into my lap. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before reluctantly walking out of the Great Hall.

Once all three of them left, I looked at my lap and unrolled the parchment. It said: _Meet Me in the Room of Requirement in 10 minutes. _

I quickly scarfed down a roll and a chicken leg before rushing out the Great Hall and into the Room of Requirement.

When I got there, I saw that the Room of Requirement was covered in rose petals and vanilla scented candles. Draco Malfoy was standing in the center of the room holding a goblet.

"Is all of this for me?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. I walked over to him and kissed him. "How did you do all of this?"

"Bella, it's the Room of Requirement. I 'required' a room to see my girl." Draco said. I giggled.

"What's in the goblet?" I asked.

"Fire-whiskey," He said holding the goblet under my nose. "Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," I grabbed the goblet from him and took a large gulp before giving it back to him. "So, what do you have planned?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I do need to ask you something." He said suddenly nervous.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I know that you recently broke up with that Cullen guy, but will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will," I exclaimed jumping into his arms as he spun me around. "Wait, Harry can't know about us and if we go to the dance together, he's going to find out."

"So, you don't want to go to the dance with me anymore?" He looked crestfallen.

"Of course I do, but you and Harry don't get along and—," He cut me off with a kiss.

"If you really don't want him to know, then we'll be careful." His eyes smoldered and I melted in his arms.

"Thanks, now are we going to eat anything?"

"Yes, I happen to have pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, and white chocolate truffles." He listed as he produced a small basket.

"Wow, seeing Draco Malfoy with a small little basket is something I never thought I'd see." I joked.

"Make fun if you want, but I have the food and if you keep it up, you're not getting any of the chocolate." He said.

I gave him big puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't do that to your girlfriend, would you?"

"No," He said.

We spent the rest of the dinner hour feeding each other.

"Do you have to go? I don't want you to." Draco whined when I told him I had to leave.

"I do, Harry's probably worried sick about me."

"That reminds me, why did your brother and Granger skip class?"

"Uh, Hermione wasn't doing too well; Harry offered to stay with her."

"Well, send her my best when you see her."

I looked at him, shocked. "I didn't know that you cared so much, Draco!" I made an exaggerated gasp and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, she is your friend and you care about her so I guess I should care a little bit." He responded and I pecked him on the cheek.

I stood up. "I really should be going," I gave him another kiss. "I'll meet you tomorrow for lunch."

I looked both ways before exiting the Room of Requirement. I knew Draco would take care to get rid of everything else. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in the middle of Gryffindor Common Room when I arrived.

"Where have you been, Bella?" Harry asked as he rushed up to give me a hug.

"No need to worry, Harry. I'm fine." I said.

"Where on Earth do you keep disappearing to?" Harry asked. "I mean first the party and then today—,"

"Forget about it, Harry." I said guiding him back to an overstuffed armchair. "Anyways, what happened in Snape's dungeon?"

"He yelled at us for a while and then took 100 points from Gryffindor. Afterwards he gave us extra work." Hermione said.

"Ugh, that sucks." I exclaimed.

"Ronald! What on earth happened to your eye?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Bella decided to punch me in the face." Ron said as he glared at me.

"Even after we specifically told you not to?" Hermione screamed.

"What do you mean you told her not to?" Ron asked.

"Nothing that should concern you." I said.

"Well, it's my face and this bruise will probably still be there during the dance this Saturday." Ron shouted.

"You can borrow my concealer…or you can tell Madam Pomprey that you got beat up by a girl." I gave him a smirk. "Your choice. Goodnight everyone, I'm going to bed." They all mumbled their goodnights as I walked up the stairs and fell into bed; my dreams were filled with Draco and our new secret romance.

The next day, I quickly got dressed in a short-sleeved pink floral cropped cardigan, a denim mini skirt that was a little higher than mid-thigh, and mid-calf light tan high-heeled boots. Grabbing my purse, I met Fiona and we headed out to the Great Hall.

"You seem happy." Fiona noted.

"Yeah, I just think that today's going to be a great day." I chuckled nervously.

"Cool, except that's not a 'great day smile' that's an 'I like a boy smile'." Fiona said. "Now, tell me, who is he?"

"Why can't I just be happy for no reason?"

"Oh, you can; but this time, you're happy because of a boy." She gave me a mock pout. "Will you please tell me?"

"That's not gonna work Fi-Fi." I said with a roll of my eyes. "I'll tell you when I tell Harry."

"Thanks so mu—," realization suddenly flashed in her eyes. "Wait a second, you're not gonna tell Harry." She accused.

"Correct," I said with a wink as I walked past her. With a grumble, Fiona followed me.

Hermione's Point of View

I walked with Ginny to the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast because Bella wasn't up yet.

"That girl can sleep like there's no tomorrow." Ginny said as we walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, I hope she doesn't miss breakfast again like that time because that would be—," I started before I bumped into a guy. It was Justin Roberts and he was a Gryffindor like me, Ron, and Harry only a year ahead.

"I'm so sorry," he paused waiting for my name.

"Hermione…Granger. Hermione Granger," I stuttered nervously.

"Well, I'm quite happy that I bumped into you, Hermione because you are absolutely gorgeous." He said and I blushed. "If you don't mind me asking, do you have a date for the Halloween Ball this Saturday?"

"Umm…no, I don't."

"I find that very hard to believe. A gorgeous girl like you should have guys lining the halls just waiting to ask you out." He said.

"That isn't true at all. I'm nothing special and most guys don't even know I exist." I said.

"Well, I'm not most guys. Will you do me the honor of being my date to the ball?" He asked.

I gasped and blushed. "I would love to go with you." I exclaimed. He took one of my hands in his and kissed the back of it.

"Until then, beautiful Hermione." He said before walking off. Ginny stood gaping in his direction.

"He was smoking hot!" Ginny exclaimed when he was out of earshot.

"I know, right?" I gushed. "And I can't believe that he asked me to the ball!"

"Me neither. Come on, let's go to the Great Hall, we're going to miss breakfast." We linked arms and walked to the Great Hall.

When we got there, Harry, Ron, Bella, and Fiona were already sitting there. Fiona and Bella had their heads together and they were whispering to each other.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Ginny said in a sing-song voice. "Hermione is going to the dance with Justin Roberts!" Bella and Fiona squealed, and Harry smiled, but Ron had the weirdest reaction of them all; he had been drinking pumpkin juice and he spit it out across the table.

"Ron, that is so disgusting!" Bella shrieked. She grabbed a napkin and started dabbing at her shirt.

"I can't believe you're going with Justin." Ron said ignoring Bella.

"Why do you care? You didn't want to go with me." I responded with a sneer.

"I care because I don't want you to get hurt." He shouted.

"I think it's a little too late for that." I hissed at him.

"Okay, let's talk about happy things!" Harry said. Ron just rolled his eyes and stomped out the Great Hall.

"I'll go find Ron." Bella volunteered as she stood up. "Don't think you're getting out of telling me about this Hermione. I want details." She then ran off after Ron.

Ron's Point of View

I couldn't believe that Hermione had actually gotten another date for the Halloween Ball. I mean, it wasn't that I didn't like her; I just didn't know how to tell her in a way that wouldn't ruin our friendship. That's why I pretended that I wasn't head-over-heels in love with her when in reality, I was. When I heard that Lavender Brown liked me, I figured that this would be my out. If I could conjure up feelings for Lavender, I wouldn't have to risk ruining my relationship with Hermione. Hearing that she was going to the Ball with Justin Roberts broke my heart. I couldn't believe that she had gotten someone else. In all honesty, I had suspected that she would end up going with Bella seeing as she didn't have a date either.

I sat down at one of the benches in the courtyard and sighed. After a few moments to myself, I heard Bella coming up behind me; she sat down on my lap.

"You do know that there is plenty of room on the bench for you to sit." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I know." She kissed my cheek. "I just feel so much closer to you like this." She brushed some fallen hair out of my eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not sure I should tell you that."

"I think you should. How else can I help you if you don't tell me the problem?" I sighed.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "I'm in love with Hermione."

**A/N: Wow that was pretty intense. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I want everyone to review. Not to sound whiny or anything, but I've gotten almost 6,000 hits on this story so I would really like more reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Bella's Point of View

I squealed when Ron said that he was in love with Hermione. "You are?" I bounced up and down on his lap.

"Bells, I may be in love with one of your best friends, but I am still a dude; so please stop doing that." He said in a strangled voice.

"Sorry," I blushed and stopped. "If you love Hermione so much, why don't you want to go to the ball with her?"

"It could ruin everything. We've been somewhat friends for 5 years. I don't want to wreck that."

"You probably won't wreck that." I said in a soothing voice. "And what happens if you find out Hermione is in love with you too?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "That's probably never gonna happen. She's smart, beautiful, funny, and just all-around perfect." He had a dreamy look in his eyes when he said this.

"Well, you're funny, kinda cute, and just an all-around good guy. Any person would be lucky to have you, Ron." I said.

"I guess you're right." He mumbled.

"Of course I'm right." I hopped off his lap and grabbed both of his hands. "Come on, let's go back to the Great Hall and congratulate Hermione on her date."

"What?" he wretched his hands away from mine. "That is the absolute worst idea I have ever heard in my life."

"No, it's not." I said grabbing his hands again. "You didn't want to go with her, so just congratulate her. It'll keep her guessing on your very obvious feelings for her."

"I'm really that obvious?"

"Yes, a blind man can see how smitten you are with her."

"Wow, I thought I was being more discreet." I laughed and together we walked back to the Great Hall.

"There you guys are!" Harry exclaimed when we reached the table. "You missed most of breakfast, Ron that is so unlike you." Harry said in a mock stern voice.

"It's quite alright; I have some food in my bag in case I get hungry later." Ron laughed. "Well, Hermione, congratulations on your date and I hope the two of you have a wonderful time."

"Uhm…Thank you, Ronald." Hermione said in an almost skeptical voice.

"No problem." Harry and Hermione gave Ron a weird look before finishing their breakfast; afterwards, we headed off to class.

The morning classes went by in a blur and soon I was rushing off to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco.

"Hi, Draco, I missed you." I said as I gave him a kiss.

"I missed you too, and I can't wait for the dance in a few days." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the couch, setting me in his lap. "I still wish that you would tell Harry about us."

"I wish I could, but he doesn't really like you."

"How will you explain to him why we are dancing together at the ball?" he asked as he cradled my cheek in his hand.

"Well, I don't know." I sighed. "I mean, I do want to give you a chance to prove to Harry that you're a great guy, but I'm pretty worried about how he'll react to you."

"It'll be fine. Why can't you just tell him?" he asked. He started kissing my neck.

"I will after the dance." I moaned. I turned in his lap and grabbed his head and we started snogging.

Soon the lunch period was over. "How do I look, Draco?" I started smoothing my skirt down a bit because it had ridden up.

"I really like your skirt like that. I can almost see your ass." He smacked my ass.

"Yes, you may be able to see it, but do you want other guys to be able to see it?"

"Merlin, no! Please pull your skirt down!" he started pulling it down himself. As he was pulling down my skirt, I reached into my bag and pulled out my mirror and started fixing my make-up.

"Draco, I can't believe you gave me a hickey!" I pulled out my concealer and started dabbing at my neck.

"I just wanted everyone to know you're mine."

"Well, don't give me a hickey next time."

"Sorry, babe, when will we meet again?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"How about after dinner?" I said. "I mean, there still is a bit of time before curfew."

"Okay, until then, my love. I don't want you to be late for your next class." He kissed my hand and then I walked out of the room.

My first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge. I could see why Harry found the woman so annoying due to the fact that she didn't actually teach us anything and only made us read from the book.

"Excuse me, Professor," I said. Umbridge looked up from the papers that she had been grading.

"What is it dear, are you having a problem with the reading?" she asked in her sickly sweet voice.

"No, I was just wondering if we were going to actually practice using these spells because I read this book when I was a first-year at my old school."

"We do not need to use these spells because who would dare harm innocent children?"

"I'm not saying that anyone will try to harm us, I'm just saying that reading a spell in a book is different than performing."

"It is different, and that is why I want you to know the theory of each spell you do. Maybe next year I will let you use your wands to practice for your O.W.L.s." She said.

"If she's still around next year." Fiona whispered from beside me.

"Excuse me, but what was that, dear?"

"I was just saying that…I can't wait until next year." Fiona chuckled nervously. I winked at her and class continued on.

All of my other classes weren't nearly as interesting as D.A.D.A. and they passed in a blur. Soon it was time for dinner. I walked into the Great Hall and sat down between Harry and Hermione.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked. "I was worried sick about you."

"What are you talking about? You act as though I ditched school." I said defiantly.

"You might as well have, you weren't on the map and no one could find you anywhere." Hermione said.

"I'm sorry, okay, I was studying…in my closet." I said nervously. "Why do you feel the need to keep checking up on me?"

"You're my little sister and I'm supposed to look after you. I can't do that if I don't know where you are." Harry said.

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Glad we've reached an understanding." Harry said. "Should we shake on it or something?" he asked awkwardly.

"Harry, we're not closing a deal. We're brother and sister; the least we can do is hug it out." I said as I gave him a hug. Just then Ron came and sat across from us.

"Aww…did I miss the touching moment?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Shut up, Ron." Harry said with a mock glare at his best friend. The rest of us laughed and we started digging into our food.

"Uh, guys, I think I'm just gonna head out right now, okay?" I said nervously. I had just finished eating and I was dying to see Draco.

"Sure, Bella, do you want one of us to come with you?" Hermione asked.

"No, thank you…I think I might study a bit and do some homework." I grabbed my purse and ran out the Great Hall before they could respond.

Before I could even make it to the Room of Requirement, I collided with a hard body and fell down. I looked up to see Rosalie glaring at me.

"You!" She shrieked.

"I'm sorry I ran into you." I said in a bored tone. "Can I just go now; I have somewhere to be."

"I don't care that you ran into me." She sneered. "You broke my brother's heart."

"Well, he lied to me. What did you think I was going to do—sit there and take it like a pathetic little girl?" She put a hand in front of my face.

"Don't talk. Just listen." She demanded. "My brother has been wandering around this Earth alone for about a century and when he finally finds someone, you break his heart. I didn't like you before and I certainly don't like you now because you hurt my brother. Get this through you head—you come near my family again and I will end you." She said in a menacing tone.

I gasped. "You can't threaten me. Unlike all of the other girls at this school, I don't find you very intimidating." I sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to meet someone." With that final parting word, I walked to the Room of Requirement.

"Hey, Draco!" I greeted him upon entering the Room.

"Hello, my beautiful Bella, what shall we do today?" He asked as he kissed my cheek.

"I was actually thinking that we should do homework." I said in an excited voice.

"Really, you want to actually do homework?" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed up my neck.

"Yes, Draco, I want to do homework." I said lightly pushing him off. "Besides, shouldn't you want to study…you have your O.W.L.s coming up at the end of the year and it's never too late to start studying."

"You're starting to sound like Hermione." He said. I shoved his arm and gave him a mock stern look. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing because she's a lovely girl."

"Whatever, Draco, let's just get started on our work." I said. "And the best part is I have you to help me."

"Uh, Babe, you are more advanced than me. I should be asking you for help." He chuckled and pulled me into his lap and together we got started on our work.

I finished all of my work in less than 15 minutes and was now playing with Draco's hair.

"Bella, you're going to have to stop doing that. I need to finish; I'm not a genius like you." he said kissing the palm of my hand.

"Fine," I grumbled and I wiggled on his lap to get more comfortable.

"Babe," he said in a strangled voice. "I'm a dude. You can't wiggle around on my lap like that."

"You know, Ron said the exact same thing to me earlier today."

"You were sitting on Ron?" he laughed. "Why?"

"I was comforting him and I happened to bounce and wiggle around a little bit." I mumbled shyly. "It doesn't matter now because you need to finish your work if you want to have a little fun later." I said in a seductive voice. He hurriedly opened his book again and started scanning the pages.

About 45 minutes later, Draco slapped his book shut. "There we go, I'm finished. Now we can start having some fun." He started kissing a trail up my neck. When he reached my chin, I cupped his cheek and started making out with him.

It seemed as though we were lost in each other for hours before we pulled away.

"That was amazing. If that's what I get every time I do my homework, I'm never missing another assignment." Draco said and I laughed. "Hey, I'm not like you, I need an incentive if I'm going to finish my work."

"Of course, Drakey, when you finish your work, you get me." I said in a baby voice.

"Drakey? That's going to be my nickname now?" He chuckled. "Wow, I think I just lost a few of my man-points."

"Who said you even had some to begin with?" I joked and he playfully pouted at me. "I'm just kidding Drakey." I pinched his cheek.

Draco's Point of View

I am absolutely in love with my girlfriend, Bella. Although she is Potter's younger sister, I can't help but like her even though I don't like Potter that much. She has me completely wrapped around her little finger and she probably doesn't know it.

"So how about we meet up during lunch tomorrow?" I suggested. I would never tell her this, but whenever we made plans to meet again, I was always worried that she would deny me.

"Of course," She said kissing my cheek. "Are we meeting here again?"

"Nope, I have a surprise for you so meet me at the Astronomy Tower." I answered.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." With that she kissed my cheek and left the room. I sighed; she was way too adorable for her own good.

A few minutes later, I walked out the room and towards the Slytherin Common Room. Once I was inside, I was ambushed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What are you so happy for?" Goyle grunted.

"I'm dating Bella." I had to tell someone and since Bella didn't want to tell her brother of her friends, I figured I could at least tell my friends.

"Potter? Wow, she is sexy dude." Crabbe said.

"Don't say that about my girl." I said. "Although everyone knows that she is the sexiest girl in school."

"Were you talking about me?" Pansy asked in her whiny nasal voice. She was slowly walking down the steps trying to look seductive. She then walked over to me and put her arms around my shoulder and ran her nose along my cheek.

"No, Pansy," I sighed. "I was talking about Bella."

"Harry's little sister? I can't believe that you like that…thing!" She exclaimed. "I am so much better and sexier than she is." She whined.

"Can you please just go away, Pansy?" I asked.

"Fine, but this isn't over, Draco, I will win you over!" She sneered before walking away flipping her bleached hair in our direction. This could not end well for anyone.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading my story. I am so sorry that it took so long to update. I'm in a play and that has been taking up a lot of my time and I haven't gotten a chance to update. Also, I have had a severe case of writers block that I'm just now getting over ;) Thank you for all the reviews during my absence and I hope to get more. I also hope that you check my profile to vote on who Bella should end up with.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, I was super inspired to update my story when I saw that my FAVORITE author, **Raelyn Estel, **updated her story last night. If you haven't checked out her story, you should (after you finish reading mine of course).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Bella's Point of View

I was happy that Harry had finally decided to back off about where I was disappearing to. I mean, I love my brother and appreciate that he cares so much, but I really did need my personal space. The next day, I dressed in a spaghetti-strap cream colored dress with a sweetheart neckline and floral print. I paired my dress with matching pumps and a matching bag.

When I arrived at the Great Hall, Harry rushed up to me and wrapped his robes around my waist.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed.

"You're dress is way too short and I'll bet that all of the guys here can see up your skirt.

"They're probably not even looking so no need to worry."

"Bella, I want you to go change." He said in a stern voice.

"I don't need to. My outfit is just fine, plus, I'm not getting any complaints." I unhooked his arms and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table with an extra swing of my hips.

"Hot damn, Bella, you look amazing." Ron exclaimed when I sat down. Hermione slapped the back of his head.

"Ron, can you stop talking about my sister like that?" Harry whined.

"Dude, what crawled into your underwear and died?" Ron asked.

"Lay off him, Ron, he's just worried about his little sister." Hermione said. "He's not afraid to admit if he's upset." Harry and I gave her funny looks.

"Well, maybe he actually has something to be upset about." Ron shot back.

"Yes, because Harry is not made of stone." Hermione sneered. Before Ron could say anything else, I stopped them.

"You both need to calm down." I demanded. "Now, I'm going to go to class. Please try to not bite each other's heads off."

I grabbed a croissant and walked out the room. The first few classes I had were Charms, Ancient Runes, and Transfiguration. I didn't get to see Draco at all this morning and I was getting a little anxious because he always made a point to see me after my first class.

When it finally came time for lunch, I rushed to the Astronomy tower. I bumped into Draco right at the doorway.

"There you are. I was worried sick." I said giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry I worried you, but I had to skip my morning classes to work on a surprise for you." He responded. "Now I want you to close your eyes." He walked behind me and covered my eyes with his hands.

"You know, I wasn't looking."

"Yes, and this way I'll be absolutely sure that you won't peak." We walked into the Astronomy Tower and the smell of roses filled my nostrils. I opened my eyes and what I saw took my breath away. The Astronomy Tower had been transformed to look like a garden. There were rose petals everywhere and pots of various flowers lining the floor. In the corner, there was a round table with a white tablecloth. A vase of roses was in the center of the table and rose petals surrounded it. There was a covered plate on each side of the table.

"Draco, this is absolutely beautiful." I turned around and jumped into his arms. "How long did it take you?"

"Not that long actually, I just didn't want to go to the rest of my classes after I was finished." He shrugged his shoulders and I laughed. "But the surprise isn't over yet."

"What more could there be?" I asked.

"We are going to dance." He said.

"What?" I looked at him, shocked.

"I'm serious; you probably won't dance with me at the ball because someone could see us; so, I want to dance with you now." He took both of my hands in his.

"I would, but there isn't any music." I pointed out still trying to get out of dancing.

"It's okay; I'm going to hum a song." I laughed at him and placed on hand on his shoulder. He started humming a weird nameless tune while we waltzed around.

"I got the moves." He joked with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Yes, you do." I laughed until my stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry, did you make any food?"

"I did," He led me over to the table and uncovered both of the plates. "What we have here is lobster caviar, duck a l'orange, and for dessert a French chocolate mousse."

"Wow, you really went all out." He held my chair out for me and I sat down. "I didn't even know you could cook."

"There are plenty of things you don't know about me, love." He responded with a smirk.

Harry's Point of View

"Have either of you seen Bella?" I asked Hermione and Ron during our lunch period. That girl just kept on disappearing and it was driving me insane.

"Nope, maybe she went somewhere to study or something." Hermione said. "I always admired her study habits." She added as an afterthought.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast, mate." Ron said his mouth full of food. "If you're so worried about her, why not just use the Marauder's Map?"

I honestly hadn't thought of using it and I rushed to the Gryffindor Common Room or get it. Just as I was leaving I ran into someone; as it turns out, it was Bella.

"Where on earth have you been?" I shouted at her grabbing her shoulders and shaking her for good measure.

"I was studying in the library." She said calmly.

"Oh," I gasped looking at her in shock.

"Why do you keep worrying about these things?" She asked.

"Voldemort is at large and I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know you don't want me getting hurt, but you need to understand that I can take care of myself and that I'll be careful." She said.

"Fine," I sighed. "But you might not want to study so much." I laughed and she gave me a nervous chuckle.

"Can I go now? I need to meet up with Fiona for a Transfiguration project." I waved her away.

"Sure, but tomorrow I'm going to need you to wear a longer dress." I told her as she walked away.

For the rest of the day, I had the feeling that things were starting to get a little strange. For instance, Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins weren't bothering me and my friends anymore. That alone was strange because in the almost five years that I had been at this school, he had made it his personal mission to make our lives miserable. Also, everyone at school no longer thought I was too much of a nut job and there were quite a number of people who wanted me to teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Have you guys noticed anything weird lately?" I asked as I sat with Hermione and Ron at dinner.

"What do you mean by weird, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Malfoy and his cronies haven't been bothering us at all and before they used to make it their mission in life to bother us." I explained.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed that. What do you think is up with him?" Ron asked. "Do you think he's up to something?"

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Maybe we should watch him for a while just to make sure that he isn't doing anything suspicious." I said.

"We should use the map tonight." Ron said. Just then Bella came up and sat down beside us.

"Hey, how did the rest of your day go?" she asked.

"Pretty well," I replied. "Although, has Malfoy been bothering you at all?"

"No, has he been bothering you?" When she said this, I noticed that she had an odd look on her face as she said this.

"No, I'm just wondering. He hasn't done anything to anyone at all this year." I said.

"And that's a bad thing because—?"

"I'm just getting a little suspicious. He normally delights in making our lives miserable. I just think that maybe he's planning something really big."

"I doubt that, Harry. I think you're just being paranoid." She said as she stole a bite of my pasta. "I have to go now…I want to work on my potions essay for Snape. He may like me now, but I don't want to risk it." She turned around and waved before walking out the Great Hall.

Bella's Point of View

I hurried out the Great Hall and straight towards the library. Draco and I had decided to meet there. We both felt that it was just best to hide in plain sight. Also, Draco wasn't known for going to the library so I doubted anyone would look for him there.

"Hello, my love." He greeted me at the entrance with a peck on my lips.

"Hi, Draco, let's go and find a nice secluded corner so we can get some studying done." I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a corner to the right of the restricted section. I then pulled out my potions book and parchment and began to write my essay for Snape.

"You mean you were actually serious about us doing homework?" Draco asked in a mock surprised voice.

"Very funny," I responded dryly. "Yes I was being serious. I can't have my boyfriend failing now can I?"

"No, but how about you give me a little something in return for doing my work." He proposed. I thought for a second.

"How about, for each correct answer, I give you a kiss and for each incorrect answer I take away a kiss?"

"That seems fair, which means we will need and un-biased third party to check my work. I don't know if you'll cheat or not." He stuck his tongue out at me and began working.

The hours in the library seemed to fly by and soon, Mrs. Pince was kicking us out.

"So…do I get my kisses now?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well, we don't know if you got them right yet," I said lightly pushing him away.

"Okay, we'll go to Professor Snape."

"You know Snape doesn't like Gryffindors. He will automatically side with you." I pointed out.

"And that's exactly what I'm counting on." He grabbed my hand and we ran down the hallway to Snape's dungeon.

I hesitantly knocked on Snape's door. "I'm scared; what if he does something?"

"Now, what's he going to do? We're at Hogwarts and besides, I'll be there and we all know that he absolutely adores me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Enter," Snape said from behind the large wooden doors. I pushed Draco and he opened the door with a laugh. I made him stand in front of me as a human shield.

"Ah, the female Potter and Draco, what are you two doing here?" he asked in his cold voice.

"I need you to check my homework, sir." Draco said as he pulled the parchment out of his shoulder bag.

"Then why are you here, female Potter?" Snape sneered.

"For, umm, moral support," I stammered. He shot me another glare before turning to look at Draco's homework.

We seemed to be standing there awkwardly for fifteen minutes with only the sound of a quill scratching the parchment. After a few more minutes, Snape dropped his quill and handed Draco back the paper.

"Is that all you two will be needing?"

"Yes and thank you." Draco said as he took the parchment from Snape. He waved and together we walked out of the cold room.

"That guy is seriously the creepiest person I've ever met. I can't believe that he actually teaches here." I grumbled once we were out of earshot. "So, how did you do on your work?"

"Not too bad, out of the twenty-five points that I had to cover, I only missed three." He said with a smirk.

"You just think you're so smart, don't you. I hope your head doesn't explode from that enormous ego." I started to walk away from him before he grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry, babe, we had a deal and I believe that you owe me twenty-two kisses. Now, pay up."

I shot him a mock glare and pulled on the front of his collar until he was flush up against me. I gave him one small peck. "How about we take this to the broom cupboard where we won't be interrupted?" I said with a saucy wink. Without waiting for his reply, I grabbed his tie and dragged him to the cupboard.

The next day was the dance of the dance. I woke up in a good mood and dressed in a grey and black baseball tee, black cotton mini shorts, sneakers, and a pink Vera Bradley patterned backpack. I then walked into the Great Hall and sat beside Ron.

"Do you realize how short those short are? That barely covers your ass and Harry is going to kill you." Ron stated when I sat down.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be wearing this all day because the ball is later tonight." I replied. Ron just rolled his eyes and continued eating. After a few minutes, Harry and Hermione came into the Great Hall and sat down.

"So, are you excited for the dance, Bella?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know you don't have a date, but I'm sure that every guy would love to dance with you."

"Anyone who wants to dance with you will have to go through me." Harry stated. I rolled my eyes.

"No need to worry, Harry. I'll be perfectly fine. And besides, won't you need to keep track of your date and give her the proper attention?" I said. Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore called for everyone's attention.

"As a special Halloween treat, I have decided to cancel all morning classes." Dumbledore said. Everyone immediately looked happier at the news. Hermione was the only one who seemed to be sulking, which was probably because she would not have any new lessons to start working on her O.W.L.s.

"Come on, Hermione, there's no need to look so glum. We have no classes; we get a break!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you not see how severe this is? We will have to work twice as hard just to catch up on what we've missed today." Hermione said with a scowl.

"'Mione, it's only one day. You'll be fine." I told her.

"**YOU **might be fine because you don't have to worry about them for another year, but we have to." Hermione said before getting up from the table. "I expect you boys to meet me in the library early tomorrow morning."

"We go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, remember?" Ron said.

"I know very well what day it is, Ronald. You both just need to meet be so that we can catch up on our studying.

"Hermione, that's when we were going to meet at the Hog's Head to work on the club," Harry whispered in case someone was listening.

"Well, that means you'll have to get up extra early then, won't it." With one final scowl she stomped out the Great Hall.

**A/N: Okay, I think that's enough excitement for one day. Anyways, I promise that the Halloween Ball will be coming up next chapter. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please read the Author's note at the end of this chapter (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter **

Bella's Point of View

I ran out the Great Hall and followed Hermione to the Gryffindor Common Room. She must have been really upset about something because she hadn't even made it into the common room; she was sitting outside the fat lady portrait sobbing.

"Hermione, are you okay?" I asked.

"No," she sobbed harder. "It's just hard being around Ron sometimes. He's just so thick. How can he not know how I feel about him?"

"He's a guy, Hermione." I rolled my eyes. "Of course he's oblivious to these types of things. Besides, Hermione, you're gorgeous, you'll be able to find a guy even if Ron doesn't pull his head out his ass."

"What about the dance, how am I going to be able to face him with Lavender?" she shrieked. "I mean, how can he not see that I love him?"

"You'll be okay, Hermione. I'll be with you the entire time."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, Hermione, you're my best friend." I gave her a hug and wiped a few tears from her face. "Now, let's get you cleaned up." I said the password to the Fat Lady and together we walked to our dorm.

Once Hermione was tear free, I decided that we needed to start preparing for the dance.

"Why do we need to get started so early, Bella?" Hermione asked.

"It's tradition. Haven't you been to a ball before?"

"Well, I went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum, but the preparation wasn't anything like this." I laughed at her.

"I guess that's what happens when you hang around guys all the time. Why don't you go take a bath in the prefects' bathroom before we get started on everything?" I suggested.

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour or so." Hermione started walking towards the door.

"Make sure you shampoo your hair and put your perfume on." I told her before she left. She gave me a salute in response before walking out the door.

I decided to take a shower in our adjoining bathroom. Once I finished my shower, I started doing my nails with Lavender Brown. I honestly didn't like her that much because of my loyalties to Hermione, but I decided to give her a chance because she was Ron's new girlfriend.

Hermione came back into the room squealing and jumping around. She almost knocked over some of the nail polish.

"What are you so excited about?" I asked as I blew on my wet nails. Lavender had painted them a gorgeous blue that matched my dress perfectly and she charmed a few silver streaks on them.

"I just talked to Justin again." She said with a wide smile.

"Oohh, your mysterious date to the dance." I smirked. "Why have I never met him before?"

"Well…I guess in a way I was waiting for the right moment." She said slowly. "I just know you'll love him. He's really sweet and nice and he seems very smart." Hermione said all in one breath.

"Sounds like the perfect guy for you." I said. "You seem to have forgotten all about Ron and what an idiot he was."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be quite over Ron, but this could be good for me."

"Well I 'm very glad." I said with a smile. "Now get over here so I can paint your nails." I said. "Tell me more about this Justin guy." I told her as I grabbed her hand.

"He's a Gryffindor; I think he's about a year ahead of me. He has dark hair and the most amazing blue eyes."

"Sounds dreamy."

"You have no idea." She giggled. I don't think that in the few months that I'd known Hermione that a sound like that ever came out of her mouth.

"I'm glad you like him." I grabbed her other hand and began painting her nails a glittering gold.

Once our nails were painted, we did each other's hair and makeup. I lined Hermione's eyes with dark brown kohl and put on gold eye shadow. I straightened her hair and placed it in an elegant bun in the back of her head with a few ivory combs placed on either side. Once her hair was finished, I helped her into her gorgeous gold one shoulder dress.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked.

"Like a goddess, all eyes are going to be on you tonight." I exclaimed. "Now, can you help me get into my dress?" I had already finished my makeup and I was almost finished curling my hair. Hermione nodded and she helped me pull my dress up. My dress was a blue and a strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It had a bit of beading in the center at my waist before it flowed down to the floor. My makeup was smoky and matched the blue my dress.

Hermione finished curling my hair mad two small French braids on each side. She gathered the rest of my hair into a braid before making an elegant and slightly messy knot at the base of my neck.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." Hermione said.

"Thank you! So, where are you going to meet this Justin guy?" I asked.

"We're meeting outside the Great Hall."

"Do you mind if I go with you? I really want to meet this guy."

"Sure, Bells." Hermione and I linked arms and headed down the stairs. Lavender had left a few minutes earlier. She was sitting on the couch waiting as Ron argued with Harry. Ginny was sitting next to Lavender with an exasperated look on her face. Although she looked annoyed she looked flawless. Her dress was a light coral color with tiers all the way to the floor. Her red hair was curly and she had a matching coral flower in her hair pulling part of it to the side.

"You look gorgeous, Ginny." Hermione said and I nodded my head in agreement. She turned to look at Lavender and her smile dropped. "Lavender, you look…" The only thing I could think of to describe Lavender was trashy. She had on a criminally short strapless dress in a dark red.

"I know," Lavender said proudly. "I must look so good that I left them speechless." She told Ron. Hermione and I looked at each other before walking away. I could tell that neither of us was in the mood to deal with Lavender.

On the way to the Great Hall I asked Hermione all sorts of questions about Justin. Apparently, he was the prefect for Ravenclaw and they had talked to each other during the meetings although he expressed no interest in her before. When we reached the entrance to the Great Hall, Justin was already standing at the entrance and he was holding a small bouquet of red roses.

"I know they don't compare to your beauty, but I thought you should have them." Justin said as he handed Hermione the flowers. Hermione blushed. "And who might your lovely friend be?" he asked.

"I'm Bella Potter; it's a pleasure to meet you." I said holding my hand out to shake his. He lifted my hand and kissed that back of it and I blushed. "Well, there's no sense in me staying here." I said. "I approve; have fun." I gave them a final way and skipped into the Great Hall.

I was immediately bombarded by the smell of pumpkins. There were large carved pumpkins levitating above the tables. Each long wooden table was covered in a bright orange cloth as well as candles and leaves. The tables were also piled with various foods and desserts; their smell mixed in with the aroma of pumpkins.

I saw Fred and George doing funny dances in the center of the room. Before I could make my way over to them, someone grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corner of the room.

"You look absolutely breathtaking, love." Draco said. When I went to respond, he pulled me into a searing kiss.

"Thank you Draco," I blushed. "But you should be more careful, we could get caught."

"Let us get caught." He said boldly. "I want to shout to the rooftops that you're my girl."

"That's really sweet Draco, but I'm not sure our respective friends will like that."

"My friends like you."

"I haven't even met them."

"Yeah, but they think you're hot even though you are Potter's sister." He shrugged his shoulders. I blushed and slapped his chest.

"Seriously, I don't want to cause any problems if Harry finds out about us."

"So you expect me to keep our relationship a secret." He suddenly looked very mad and he glared at me.

"Only because you and Harry hate each other, if things were better then maybe I'd consider it…"

"Then that's what I'm going to do," Draco said kissing my nose.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, skeptical.

"Your brother along with Weasley and Granger are going to become my new best friends." He said confidently.

"Draco, somehow I doubt that is going to happen."

"We'll see about that." He said. "Save the last dance for me." He kissed my cheek and walked off.

I moved to the middle of the dance floor where Fred immediately pulled me into a dance with dramatic twirls and dips. After I danced with Fred for a while, George and I danced with complicated lifts and spins. I was having so much fun dancing with the twins that I didn't notice when I was spun into the cold yet strong arms of Edward Cullen.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked in a small voice.

"I just need a few minutes of your time." He pleaded.

"You don't deserve that after lying to me." I said and started to pull away. His hands gripped tighter on my wrists and I couldn't break free. "Edward, you're hurting me." He immediately let go of me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you before, or now, or ever."

"Just leave me alone, I have nothing to say to you." I turned around and started to walk away.

"Bella please," he said. "I love you." I paused for a split second before I continued to walk away.

Hermione's Point of View

Justin was the perfect date. He was polite, funny, and he never let me stay alone for too long. We were dancing gracefully around the Great Hall to a waltz that didn't match the music.

"Are you having a good time, Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes, this has been the best night of my life so far." I blushed.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?"

"A few times."

"Well, I shall say it again." He stopped dancing for a moment to look into my eyes. "Hermione, you look absolutely breathtaking and I'm really lucky that a girl like you is here with me." At his words I blushed a bright red and ducked my head. He lifted my chin so that I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Please don't try to hide your face from me." I looked down slightly before looking into his eyes again and slowly leaned in.

Before our lips could meet, a tall body pushed its way in between us. I saw a flash of bright red hair and looked up to see Ron.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"Saving you from making a huge mistake." Ron replied in a loud voice. "You were about to kiss this idiot."

"I know very well what I was about to do and I don't see how it's any of your concern." I glared at him. "You're the one who didn't want to go to the ball with me so you have no say in what I do."

"I broke up with Lavender." He said in a quieter voice.

"Did you just think that I was going to jump into your arms?" I asked. "It doesn't work that way."

"But I realized my mistake. She was flirting with other guys. Besides, I want to be with you." He took both of my hands in his.

"We can't have a relationship just on your terms, Ronald. And I'm not some consolation prize just because you tossed your old girlfriend to the side." I took my hands from him. "I deserve more than that." Tears welled in my eyes and I ran out the Great Hall to both Justin and Ron calling my name.

Ginny's Point of View

It was hard to keep Harry's attention while I danced with him. I caught him looking around the room for someone while running a hand furiously through his hair.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Umm….N-no." He said distractedly. His emerald eyes continued to scan the room.

"This isn't how I pictured dancing with you."

"Well, you had to know I was a bad dancer, Ginny. Honestly, did you see me at the Yule Ball last year?"

"Although your dancing leaves much to be desired, that's not what I'm talking about." He didn't respond. "Harry? Are you even paying attention to me?"

"What? Sorry, would you repeat that?"

"What is capturing your attention?" I asked harshly.

"It's just…nothing." He said quietly.

"I've waited a long time for you to want to talk to me and be with me as more than just Ron's little sister, and it's obviously that I'm going to have to wait for that a little longer."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"I've wanted you to see me as more than just Ron's little sister, and you're not even paying attention to me. You're treating me like some random girl you found somewhere that you can toss to the side when something more interesting comes along."

"That's not true." He said half-heartedly.

"Yes it is." I shouted back at him. "You're not even paying attention to me. You're too busy looking at..." I followed his line of vision to see that he was looking at Cho Chang. "Of course." I sneered. "If you didn't want to go with me, why did you ask?"

"I thought it would be fun for us to go as friends." He smiled sheepishly.

"You know what; I think we need to break up." I said.

"Ginny, we aren't together. You need to be in a relationship to break up."

"No, we're in a friend relationship and obviously we both want different things out of this friendship." I said. "I want more; you don't."

"What does this friendship break up entail?"

"Well, we would be more like acquaintances from a distance. Maybe we can give it a try later."

"I really am sorry, Ginny." He said. "I really thought that I was over her, and I can see now that I'm not."

"Don't worry about it. A girl like her must be hard to forget." I said with a sad shrug of my shoulders. "I'm just gonna go." I turned around and started walking away from him. "Good luck with Cho." I tossed over my shoulder before continuing to walk out the Great Hall.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I am so so sorry about the long wait. I lost the flashdrive that I keep this story on and I already had this chapter a few more already written. I had to re-write the whole thing, but I think it turned out better than the first time so I'm happy about that. Again, sorry about the long wait. Now that it's summer, I should be able to get more chapters written. Be sure to check out my profile for a poll on who Bella should end up with and also check out my livejournal account. Please review! (:**

_**REPOST A/N: Okay, so I hope this fixed the coherency problem that I had with other chapters. Also, check out my profile for a new poll on what you would like me to write after I finish this story.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story (:**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer or J.K. Rowling….i don't own ANYTHING**

Draco's Point of View

The ball was almost over and I still hadn't seen Bella. Before I could go look for her, Pansy grabbed my arm and dragged me to the center of the dance floor.

"What the hell are you doing, Pansy? I don't want to dance with you." I said as I tried to remove my arm from her grasp. Her claw-like nails just dug deeper into my arm. She should be really lucky that my parents raised me to be the proper pureblood gentleman or else I would have hit her. "Would you please just let go of me. I'm trying to find my girlfriend."

"You're still with that half-blood trash?" Pansy sneered.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about Bella like that."

"Bella as in Bella Potter?" My eyes widened. "You're having a secret romance with Harry Potter's sister." She laughed.

"Please don't tell anyone, Pansy."

"Alright, I won't tell." She said. "But you have to give me something."

"What do you want?"

"I'll tell you when I think of it." She turned around and walked away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I needed to find Bella.

For the remainder of the dance, that's what I did, but I couldn't find Bella anywhere. I tried not to be too upset that she wasn't there to have the last dance with me, but I had a bigger problem on my hands. I didn't know what Pansy wanted from me.

Frustrated, I stormed out the Great Hall and straight to the Slytherin Common Room.

The next morning, I woke up early so that I might be able to catch Bella before she went to breakfast with her brother. As soon as she walked in, I ran over to her and dragged her outside to the courtyard.

"Hi Draco," she said. "Is there something you needed?"

"You look smashing, love." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I pressed my lips against hers.

"Did you just bring me here to make out?" she asked.

"No, I have something really important to tell you." I said. "Do you think we can talk at Hogsmeade?"

"Sorry, I promised Harry, Hermione, and Ron that I would go with them."

"Can you just tell them you're leaving early or something?" I smirked. "I want to take you out on a date…in public."

"That's sweet," she smiled and blushed. "Okay, I'll meet you in about two hours after the carriages take everyone to Hogsmeade." She kissed my cheek and ran in her impossibly high blue pumps to the Great Hall.

Harry's Point of View

When Ron, Hermione, and I arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, Bell was already there.

"Hey guys," Bella said with a smile. "Are you ready for the big meeting at the Hog's Head?"

"What do I have to be ready for?" I joked. "I doubt a lot of people will show up. I mean most people think I'm a quack."

"No they don't, Harry," said Hermione. "A few people signed up for you to teach them.

"Well, I should be able to handle a few people." I said.

"This is what you consider a few people, Hermione?" I shouted with wide eyes once we reached the Hog's Head. The place was packed with people. There were people literally spilling out the door. What I was most worried about, was he five pale vampires in the center of the room. I was the most nervous for Bella because I knew that things did not end with Edward on a high note.

"It's not that bad, Harry." Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"The amount of people doesn't matter," I said. "Did you see who's here?" I pointed at the Cullens and Hermione gasped.

"What on earth are they doing here? Based on what I've read about vampires, I know they are pretty much invincible." Hermione said.

"If they're invincible, why are they here?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." I said. "Let's just get this meeting started."

With the exception of a few people only wanting to hear about Cedric's death, the first half of the meeting went by smoothly. The problems started towards the end of the meeting when everyone was signing their name on the sheet. Bella had volunteered to watch the sign-up sheet.

"WHAT ARE _THEY _DOING HERE?" I heard her shout. I ran over to her and pulled her away from the table.

"Bella, please don't shout. " I pleaded.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled. "How could you let them here after what he did to me?"

"I can't just tell them to leave just because you don't like them."

"Why do they even need to be her?" she asked. "From what I've read, vampires are basically invincible so they shouldn't need to learn this stuff."

"Whatever the reason, it doesn't matter. They asked, so I'm going to help them."

"Bella, I'm sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but—" Edward started.

"No, you don't get to talk to me after everything that you put me through." Bella growled. She pushed her chair away from the table angrily, the wooden legs scraping the floor. "Maybe I wasn't clear yesterday, never talk to me again." She had walked over to the counter and picked up the butter beer that was sitting on the counter. She dumped the entire contents of the mug on his head and stomped out the room. The mouths of everyone in the room had dropped open as they stared at Edward.

Draco's Point of View

I was anxious to meet Bella even though she didn't have to be here for another forty-five minutes.

Suddenly the door to the Three Broomsticks was busted open and Bella stomped in. She immediately went to the bar at the front of the pub and noisily sat down on a stool.

"What's wrong, Bella?" I tentatively asked.

"I saw Edward." She said with a sigh. She looked up at me with wide eyes filled with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," she quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Today was supposed to be romantic and magical."

"It's okay, Bella." I took both of her hands in mine. "Today can still be romantic. We can go to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and I'll buy you anything you want. Then we'll just walk around the village and I'll buy you anything you want."

"Thank you, Draco," she said.

"You know I'd anything for you, Bella." I said. "Now come on, we should get started." I helped her off the stool and led her to the Tea Shop.

Bella seemed to love the Tea Shop. She was completely fascinated by the cupids that floated above the tables throwing flower petals. After we ate our lunch, she dragged me all around Hogsmeade and towards the various shops. True to my word, I bought her anything she wanted which included a few clothes and accessories. She finally slowed down a bit when we reached an ice cream parlor. Both of us sat in a secluded booth, eating our ice cream cones, talking about anything and everything.

"Today was really nice Draco," Bella commented. "Thank you."

"I have something for you." I said reaching into my jacket pocket. I pulled out a large velvet box and handed it to Bella.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She blushed. "And when did you have the time?"

"I got this while you were busy trying on clothes." I smirked. "Now, open it." She carefully opened the box and gasped. Bella lifted the delicate necklace and examined it in the light. It had a thin silver chain. A small round diamond hung from the chain and a large tear drop shaped diamond hung from that.

"It's beautiful, Draco, I love it." She leaned across the table to kiss me.

Once she pulled away, I looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. "I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Pansy knows about us." I said slowly.

"How did she find out?" she asked. "Was it during the ball?" she started muttering to herself. "Maybe she saw us dancing together."

"No, Bella." I took both of her hands in mine. "I accidentally let it slip when she was dancing with me."

"Why were you dancing with her?" She ripped her hands from my grasp and crossed her arms.

"I couldn't find you. I thought you were going to save the last dance for me."

"This isn't about me. You shouldn't have told her." She shouted. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Is that why you did all of this? You felt guilty?"

"No, no of course not." I said. "I was going to give you the necklace at the dance, but I didn't see you."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "So I guess Pansy is going to tell everyone. Man, Harry is going to kill you."

"My amazing girlfriend isn't going to protect me?" I mocked.

"This is serious. My brother hates you and doesn't want me to date anyone. He's really going to kill you."

"We'll worry about that later because I know that Pansy won't tell."

"How do you know that?" she sighed. "She's basically in love with you and she hates me. Don't you think that she would look for any way that you two could be together?"

"I asked her not to tell."

"Like that's going to help." She said sarcastically.

"It will help because she's asking for a favor of some sort."

"You don't see the problem here, do you? What if she asked you to break up with me?" Her voice got quieter and she looked down.

"Bella, I could never break up with you. You are the most important thing in the world to me."

"You're really important to me too." She whispered. She leaned across the table and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled and grabbed her hand along with the rest of the bags. After placing a few galleons on the table, we left the ice cream parlor and headed back to Hogwarts.

Edward's Point of View (yeah, we haven't heard his view on things in a while)

Once the Defense meeting was over, I cleaned the butter beer off of my hair and skin. Despite the fact that I had furiously scrubbed me skin for almost thirty minutes, I could still smell traces of the sweet butter beer.

I grumbled to myself as I walked down the pathway to the clothing shop. Bella's giggling from inside Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop made me freeze. Forgetting about my still sticky clothes, I peered through the shop window to catch a glimpse of her. She looked positively radiant. The sunlight streaming through the windows made the red in her dark hair stand out. Her eyes were shining as she laughed at something Draco Malfoy said. I was so caught up with watching her, that I didn't notice Alice sneaking up behind me until she tapped my shoulder.

"What are you doing, Edward?" She asked.

"I can't believe that she's with him." I said with a sigh.

"What did you expect after you lied to her like that?"

"I don't know; I just want her to be with me." Alice gave me a sympathetic look. "Why can't she see that I love her?"

"Maybe it's because you have a funny way of showing her."

"I was going to tell her that I as lying eventually, but the time just never seemed right."

"You shouldn't have lied in the first place."

"I know, Alice." I growled. "Sorry, I just want her to love me again."

"She's made up her mind. She really loves that Draco guy." Said Alice. "And short of cursing her, there's nothing you can do." She gave me a final pat on the back and walked away.

I continued to torture myself by following Bella on the rest of her date with Draco. Every laugh and touch they shared sent a stabbing pain through my dead heart.

"Do you really want to know why Bella isn't with you anymore?" A voice asked from behind me. I turned around to see Rosalie staring at me with her arms crossed.

"Alright, enlighten me. I'd love to hear your input on the situation."

"Other than the fact that you lied to her," She said and I rolled my eyes. "She probably doesn't like you because you're creepy."

"I am not."

"Oh please, I know you've been following her around and watching her all day." She scoffed. "That's creepy whether you're in the magical world, vampire world, muggle world, any world. It's creepy."

"If you're not going to help, please go away."

"I am being helpful by telling you all the reasons why you are unappealing to women."

"I'm not unappealing to women."

"Then why didn't you have a date to Hogsmeade?"

"Because I want Bella."

"Look, I'm not going to pretend to know why she is so attractive; she's just a stupid human." Rosalie said. "But you need to get yourself together because _this _isn't healthy."

"Don't you think I know that?" I growled. "It's just…I can't read her mind so I never know what she's thinking. She's just so beautiful and fascinating and perfect."

"I told you I don't care why you're attracted to the stupid human and I meant it. But if you really want her back stop brooding and following her around." She hit the back of my head and walked off.

I stalked back to the castle at the end of the day and ran into Emmett and Jasper in the Hufflepuff common room.

"Don't tell me that Alice and Rosalie asked you to talk to me." I groaned.

"Look man, Rosalie threatened sexy times if I didn't talk to you." Emmett said with a sheepish grin.

"Keep that information to yourself." Jasper told Emmett.

"If you would stop arguing for one second, you would know that I don't need you guys to talk to me about this." I said.

"You really do, Edward." Jasper said. "Following her around is just creepy."

"I know, but I read something a while ago that could help." I said. "I just didn't think of it before."

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"A necklace." I grinned.

"You think that if you give Bella a piece of jewelry she'll come running back to you?" Jasper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Let me explain. I was in the restricted section of the library a few nights before the dance when I read about a necklace with a special enchantment. She would have to love me." I smiled. "I could probably find it at Borgin and Burkes and give it to her before Christmas."

"Borgin and Burkes? I don't know Edward. I think those enchantments might be dark magic. After all, you read about it in the restricted section." Jasper said.

"You don't have to help me. I'm going to Borgin and Burkes tonight."

"Edward, that idea is stupid." Emmett said.

"I don't need you to control me." I snapped. "Just tell me if you're in or not."

They both looked at each other before Jasper sighed. "We're in."

**A/N: WOW that was pretty eventful. Please make sure to review. Check out my profile. There is a poll to see who Bella ends up with. I'm probably going to close it by the time the next chapter is up so be sure to vote. Also check out my livejournal account, I put up a preview of this chapter and I'll probably do the same for the next chapter. Make sure to review or add me as your favorite author (:**

**PS- Who saw Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2? That movie was AMAZING! I won't spoil it, but you all should go out and see it (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Including this chapter, this story has about 5 more chapters to go. I will be putting a new poll up very shortly asking if you guys and gals want a sequel or not. Please review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Jasper's Point of View

I barely paid attention as Edward went over his plan on how to break into Borgin and Burkes, steal the dark love necklace, and steal Bella's heart. Emmett looked at me and I could tell that we were both thinking the same thing—Edward's plan was stupid.

"Now we shouldn't need to rely on our powers, but if we see anyone, Jasper, I want you to send them a wave of exhaustion." Edward said. I nodded slightly. "If that doesn't work then Emmett, you're going to have to crush their skulls or something."

"You want him to _kill _someone, Edward?" I asked shocked. "Stealing a necklace is one thing, but killing someone is going too far."

"Look, you said you were in. We're just doing whatever it takes." Edward said.

"I'm not doing that Edward." Emmett said.

"Fine, I'll do that. That means you have to steal the necklace Emmett."

"We could get in serious trouble for this." I warned.

"I know, but it's worth it if Bella would love me again."

"That's the thing, Edward, she wouldn't really love you."

"What are you talking about? She'd have to love me with that necklace." I could tell he was getting desperate.

"If she's forced to love you, that's not real love." Emmett cut in.

"And when you give her the necklace, who's to say that she will actually wear it?" I said. "Face it, Edward; so many things could go wrong with this plan."

"Are you going to help me or not?" He growled.

"We just want you to know the risks of what you're doing." I said. It wasn't as if Edward couldn't complete the plan himself, far from it, but with his crazed emotional and mental state, it would probably be better if we went with him.

"We're going to leave at midnight." Edward said.

When midnight came around, Emmett, Edward, and I snuck out the Hufflepuff common room. It wasn't hard to sneak off school grounds because no one was roaming the castle where we were.

One of the major downsides of this plan was that Hogwarts was hidden in the countryside. We weren't allowed to get our license to apparate without taking the proper classes and those classes didn't open for us until we were in our 6th year at Hogwarts. So we were stuck running along the Hogwarts train tracks until we reached the station.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go, Edward?" Emmett asked. It had taken us roughly an hour to get to King's Cross.

"Not exactly." He said slowly.

"That's great Edward. We can't exactly ask someone how to get there." I said.

"You three are so stupid." A voice said from the shadows.

"Whoever it is, we're vampires and can kill you." Emmett said in a sing-song voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"It's just us." Alice said coming from behind a pillar. Rosalie followed close behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Edward asked.

"Alice had a vision of you guys coming here." Rosalie said. "Do I need to remind you guys how stupid you are, or is it just one of those unspoken things now?"

"I don't need your sass Rosalie." Edward snapped.

"But I think you need a brain, Edward." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, you do know that there is a floo connection to the train station, don't you?" Alice asked.

"No because we didn't use it. Now that I know, we're going." Edwards said. Before any of us had time to react, Edward had grabbed Emmett and me, dragged us to the fireplace, and shouted Borgin and Burkes.

The shop was dark and seemed empty, but none of us could be too sure.

"Do you hear anyone's thoughts?" Emmett asked. "You know, other than ours."

"No," Edward answered. "No one's here."

"Let's just get this necklace and go; this place gives me the creeps." I said.

"Don't worry; we'll leave as soon as we find the necklace." Edward said as he started looking around the store.

"You do know what it looks like, right?" Emmett asked.

"Of course, it's a red gem surrounded by diamonds on a platinum chain." Edward explained.

It didn't take long for the three of us to find the necklace. It was placed on a high shelf in a velvet box. I grabbed it and the three of us ran to the fireplace. Once back at King's Cross station, we ran back to the castle. Just like before, we didn't run into any teachers, so we had no problem reaching the Hufflepuff common room. The three of us ran up to our room to find the perfect hiding spot for the necklace. Now, we just had to wait until Edward found the perfect time to give it to Bella.

Pansy's Point of View

I hadn't been getting much sleep since the night of the ball and my deal with Draco. This could be my only chance of getting him to fall in love with me and I didn't want to ruin it.

I decided to walk around the common room for a while in order to clear my head instead of tossing and turning in my bed. I realized that I hadn't slept at all last night when Daphne Greengrass came down the steps in her Slytherin robes.

"Pansy, what are you doing up so early?" she asked, a slight furrow in her brows.

"I couldn't sleep." I answered. "I didn't realize that I'd been up for so long."

"You look awful. Were you able to sleep at all last night?"

"No," I frowned.

"Is something bothering you." She had a concerned look on her face. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I'd be willing to listen."

"It's just that…I found out that Draco is dating Bella."

"You mean, Draco, the self-proclaimed Prince of Slytherin is dating the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Isn't it awful?" I shrieked. "How can he like someone like her?"

"You know Draco; he seems to like things that are forbidden." Daphne said. "You've never been forbidden to him. Maybe if you were, he'd start to show an interest."

"You're right. That's probably why he's dating the Gryffindor trollop in secret. Their romance is forbidden. He and Harry don't get along and he's dating his sister." I smiled. "Thanks Daphne!" I ran up the stairs and back into our dorm.

Once I was dressed, I skipped into the Great Hall for breakfast. The weekend had passed by rather quickly and people were trudging to their seats. I found an empty space beside Draco and he glared at me when I sat down.

"What do you want Parkinson?" he growled.

"Remember when at the dance, when you told me you were dating Bella?"

"Yes, what about it?" he asked warily.

"Well, I've decided that you don' owe me anything." I gave him a bright smile. "I'll keep your secret free of charge."

"There's no catch?" he asked. "This isn't some stupid ploy to get me to like you?"

"Of course it isn't. I realize that you will probably never like me in the way that I want you to. I respect that and I've moved on."

"Well, thank you. I have to go and find a way to tell Bella the good news." He stood up from his seat and practically skipped out the Great Hall.

I smiled to myself. All I needed to do now was find myself a boyfriend good enough to make Draco jealous.

It didn't take long for me to find the perfect guy. He was a pureblood Slytherin, of course, in the 6th year. There was no doubt in my mind that once Draco saw me with the new guy, he would be overcome with jealousy and demand to be with me. That's what I thought, but a week passed and he didn't seem to notice me at all. I brought up my thoughts to Daphne as we walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"I just don't understand. He was supposed to see that I'm with someone who's perfect in every way, get jealous, and then demand to have an affair with me." I whined.

"Why would he have an affair with you?" she asked. "Wouldn't he just break up with his girlfriend and ask you to break up with your boy toy?"

"You said he likes forbidden things and if we both are in a relationship, it's the ultimate forbidden romance."

"Pansy, I don't think it works that way. Draco never struck me as a cheater and he seems to really be in love with Bella."

"I know he's in love with her, but is it so much to ask for him to be in love with me instead?" I sobbed.

"I think you need to take a break from Draco." Daphne said. "Break up with your boyfriend and just spend time thinking about you." I nodded and leaned my head on her shoulder.

The next day was probably the worst day I had experienced in my life so far. I broke up with my boyfriend before breakfast. He didn't take it too well and slapped me. I had to run back to my dorms to apply more foundation so no one would see the bruise blossoming on my cheek. By the time I was finished, breakfast was over so I had to rush to Snape's potions class. I ended up being late to potions so Snape assigned me a detention. There were pop quizzes in my other classes which I failed miserably. When I finally got to dinner, I spilled pumpkin juice all over my robes causing me to be late for my detention with Snape, so he assigned me another detention.

By the time I was finished with detention for today, my wrist and knuckles hurt from scrubbing all of the cauldrons in his store room.

I slowly walked to the prefects' bathroom, and was met with the sight of Draco and Bella. Draco must have been patrolling the corridors at this time because there were barely any people in the hallway. He had his arm slung around Bella's shoulders and she was laughing at something he said. When both of them caught my eye, I grimaced.

"Hi Pansy." Bell said kindly. "I just wanted to thank you for not telling anyone about Draco and me." She smiled.

"Yeah, Parkinson, that was decent of you." Draco said.

"It's fine." I mumbled.

"Well, you look as though you're headed for the baths so we won't keep you." Bella smiled at me once more before taking Draco's hand and walking off.

I looked at them longingly. I really hated Bella, but when she did things like that, it made me hard to hate her. It was when I saw Draco lean down to kiss Bella's forehead that I stiffened. I still hated her.

Rosalie's Point of View

I rolled my eyes. Edward was going on another rant about how Bella was the perfect girl for him.

"Will you just shut up about her?" I shouted when his yammering became too much. We were all currently sitting at the Hufflepuff table for 'dinner'. In reality, each of us were simply sucking on a blood pop. It amazed me how much they tasted like blood.

"Seriously Edward, this is getting very annoying." Alice said.

"Getting annoying?" I asked incredulously. "You've been talking about her ever since she left your sorry ass. Let's face it, even if she didn't leave you, she would've had to die at some point."

Edward frowned and silently left the table and breezed out the Great Hall.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him Rosalie." Alice scolded.

"I was just telling him the truth. He needs a reality check and a life." I snapped. At her glare, I spoke again. "If it means that much to you, I'll go apologize to him." I pushed myself away from the table and went searching for Edward.

It didn't take too long to find him. He was watching Bella and Draco laughing on a bench in the courtyard.

"This is starting to become a habit of yours—watching them." I said.

"I have the necklace right here. I'm just waiting for the right moment to give it to her."

"That's going to be a little hard with the blonde boy with her all the time." I scoffed. "I think you're going to regret it." I said seriously.

"What do you know, Rosalie?"

"I know that things like this will always come back to bite you."

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to give it to her now. If I have to watch any more of this I'm going to be sick."

"We're vampires. We can't get sick." I said dryly.

"Rosalie, you're hilarious." He said sarcastically before making his presence known to the pair. "Bells, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"I thought I made it clear that I want nothing more to do with you, Edward." Bella snapped. Even though I didn't like Bella at all, I had to admire her for snapping at my brother like that.

"Bella, please," he begged. I saw Draco nudge her and give her a nod.

"Fine," she sighed. "You have one minute." She stood up from Draco's embrace and followed Edward behind a few pillars.

"Look, Bella, I'm really sorry about everything that I've put you through. You didn't deserve any of it." He apologized.

"Is that all you needed to say." She raised an eyebrow. "Your words mean nothing to me, Edward. You haven't changed at all. Just because you apologize, doesn't mean I'm going to fall back in your arms."

"I know that know. You look really happy with Draco." He said.

"Then what do you want, Edward?"

"I want you to take this as my way of saying sorry." He pulled out the necklace from his robe pocket.

"I don't want anything from you. Just leave me alone." He turned to leave, but Edward grabbed her wrist.

"Look, I'm not asking for anything else other than your forgiveness and that you take the necklace." She ran a hand through her hair before holding it up in surrender.

"If that's what you want, fine. Just leave me alone after this." She took the necklace in her hand and stuffed it in her pocket.

"You have my word." Edward said turning to walk away. A smirk played on his lips.

"I hope you're sure about this." I told him once we were beside each other. "There's no turning back now."

"Trust me, I'm sure. Soon, Bella's going to come running back to me."

**A/N: That was the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry if any part of this is confusing. Another thing, I need to know if you want me to do a sequel for this story so leave a comment please. It also came to my attention that a few chapters in this story don't quite match up so before I post Chapter 13 I'm going to be fixing them. Please leave a review! Thanks again for reading (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so not only do I feel like the worst person ever, but I also feel like the stupidest. I lost my flashdrive again. I had already finished or was really close to finishing this chapter when I lost it so I was really bummed. Plus, life got in the way a bit. I had midterms and a bunch of other things going on including a nasty case of writer's block. However, I would never ever abandon this story so I'm back to writing. I hope to finish this story up really soon and later I will figure out what to do. Thank you all so much for your patience and support as you waited for me to finish this chapter. I hope it's worth the long wait. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. If I did, I would definitely have someone to keep track of my flashdrives so I don't lose them.**

Bella's Point of View

The weeks flew by before I thought about the necklace that Edward had given me. The only reason that I remembered I had it was because of Draco. It was a few days before we were scheduled to leave for Christmas break. Draco had been pestering me for the past few weeks to tell him what I wanted for Christmas, but I refused. Whenever I told him that all I needed was him, he would scoff and shove another catalogue under my nose. It had gotten so out of hand that no matter where I looked, I would always see a catalogue in my path.

"Okay Bella, pick something." Draco said during breakfast one morning. We had snuck out to a deserted corridor to eat a private breakfast and talk. He handed me a jewelry catalogue and a red quill.

"Draco…" I whined.

"No Bella, you've put this off long enough and I just want to know what to get you for Christmas."

"I told you that I'm happy as long as I have you."

"And I told you to pick something."

"Why are we focusing on me anyways? You haven't told me what you want for Christmas."

"I don't need anything as long as I have you." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"That's not fair." I pouted. "You can't expect that to work can you? I mean, it didn't work for me and I'm cuter than you."

"I'm sorry babe, but it's true. Besides, I like buying you things." He pecked me on the lips. "Now, I want you to pick something from this catalogue for me to buy for you for Christmas."

I rolled my eyes before I picked up the catalogue and proceeded to flip through it. I stopped suddenly when I saw a necklace with a dark red gem surrounded by diamonds. It looked exactly like the one that Edward had given me a few weeks ago. I gawked at the price; it was 15,000 galleons.

"Bella, you do know the price isn't a problem for me." Draco said when he saw that I was gawking.

"It's not that, it's just that…I have that necklace." I said in a confused voice.

"You mean to tell me that you let someone buy you one of the most expensive things in that store, but you won't let me get you anything?"

"No…it's just that Edward gave it to me to make amends and I didn't know how much it was worth and he kept talking so I just took it." I explained. "I'm going to give it back now that I know how much it cost." I kissed Draco on the cheek and walked to the Gryffindor common room to look for the necklace.

I found the necklace at the bottom of my school bag. I must have shoved it in there when Edward had given it to me. Grasping the necklace tightly in my hand, I stomped out of the room to find Edward.

Edward was sitting at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall when I found him.

"Bella, it's so nice to see you." He seemed happy for a moment; when he looked at my neck he frowned slightly before he plastered a smile on his face.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. I led him outside the Great Hall and into the courtyard. "Here's your necklace back."

"What? Why?" He looked slightly panicked.

"I saw how much the necklace was worth." I pressed the necklace into his palm. "I can't have you spending that much money on me."

"It's my money." He argued.

"I know, but I can't have you spending all of your money on me." I said. "We're not dating and we aren't even friends."

"I know, but it's just my way of making amends." He crabbed both of my hands in his. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you."

"I don't feel comfortable taking a gift like this."

"Well, I won't gain any peace of mind until you accept the necklace." He insisted. "I promise I'll leave you alone. Just take the necklace."

"Fine, I'll take it. I just wish you hadn't paid so much for it."

"Even though I know you don't want to, I hope that overtime we can become friends."

"I would enjoy that." I smiled. "Thank you for the necklace. It really is beautiful." I gave him a final smile before turning away to find Draco.

"Did you give the necklace back?" he asked as soon as I found him.

"No…he convinced me to keep it." I said with a half-smile.

"Bella, I thought you didn't like it when people gave you expensive things, or is that just reserved for me?"

"Draco, I didn't want to take it, but he said it was the only way he felt he could make amends."

"Just, don't fall into his trap again."

"I promise Draco; you have nothing to worry about." I said. "Now, how about you show me that catalogue so I can pick my Christmas gift."

"Too late."

"You mean you aren't getting me anything?" I gave him a fake pout.

"I am getting you something you silly girl." He poked my protruding lips. "I already picked it."

"And what if I don't like it?"

"You won't like it; you'll love it." He gave me a peck on the lips. "I have to get to potions class. If I'm too late, it'll be suspicious if Snape doesn't give me a detention." I laughed as he walked down the hall to the potions lab.

Harry's Point of View

Bella seemed to be acting weird again. She had been disappearing a lot recently and would reappear at random times. I decided to ask Hermione if she had noticed anything different about Bella or if she had told her anything.

"Hermione, have you seen Bella?" I asked.

"No, she said that she had to re-do a potion in Snape's lab." She replied.

"He never lets anyone re-do their work. He's told us that tons of times ever since first year."

"You can check if you'd like." Hermione snapped. "I'm just telling you what she told me."

"You don't think anything's wrong with her, do you?"

"Why would there be?"

"It's just that she's been disappearing a lot lately. You don't think something's wrong with her, do you?" I was suddenly very worried for my little sister. I hadn't talked to her in a long time and I vowed to rectify that tomorrow when we would arrive at the Burrow for Christmas.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were kind enough to open their home to Bella and me throughout the winter holiday. They were also going to allow for Sirius to visit which made me really excited. I had yet to spend a lot of time with Sirius learning about my parents and I hoped to do this over the break.

Hermione, Ron, and I were already packed for the upcoming holidays as we would be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I still hadn't seen Bella at all today by the time I was ready to go to sleep. I didn't worry too much about it, knowing that I would see her on the train. I fell into my bed and was soon whisked away into a blissful sleep.

I woke up to my dream from Ron shaking me frantically. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your dad's in trouble." I said.

"Harry, mate, you're not making any sense." Ron said.

"I know it's crazy but I saw it in my dream." I snapped. "We have to see Dumbledore."

"Okay, I'll take you to Dumbledore's office." I was barely conscious of the fact that Ron had led me through the cold corridor and to gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. Luckily, McGonagall had been patrolling the corridor at this time, and when she saw my pale and sweaty face, she didn't hesitate to say the password and lead us up to see Dumbledore.

I was tired and the questions were relentless, but both Dumbledore and McGonagall seemed to take the dream seriously and ordered one of the portraits to check on Mr. Weasley.

"It's allmy fault." I said as I slumped into an arm chair.

"Harry, you saved him. If you hadn't told us, who knows what would have happened." Dumbledore said.

"You don't understand. In my dream, I was the snake." I said. "Voldemort must have found some way to transport me outside the school."

"That's impossible mate, I was trying to wake you up for about five minutes."

"It doesn't matter how he did it. We just need to make sure Mr. Weasley is okay; he's in trouble." I was getting frantic at this point. "Can you guys do me one favor? Don't tell Bella about this until tomorrow. I don't want to worry her."

"Of course child, we just need to get the Weasleys and tell them about their father." Ms. McGonagall said before turning on her heel and walking in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up the next morning to see a note stuck to my forehead by spello-tape. It was from Hermione and it read that she, Harry, and the entire Weasley clan had left for Grimmuald Place early and would be telling me about it when I got there later today. I got ready with an extra spring in my step. I would be able to eat with Draco without having to sneak around. I could even eat at the Slytherin table if I wanted without being ridiculed. I skipped to the bathroom to shower before getting dressed in dark skinny jeans, grey booties, and a grey cardigan. I placed a large black bow in my curled hair before grabbing my bag and skipping to the Slytherin common room. The train would be taking us to back to King's Cross right after lunch so we were free to hang around before boarding.

When I got to the Slytherin Common Room, I immediately saw Draco and hugged him.

"Hi gorgeous," he said pecking me on the lips. "What has you so happy?"

"Well, I woke up today with a paper stuck to my head that…"

"How did you not know there was a paper on your head?"

"I'm a deep sleeper." I blushed. "Don't laugh at me." He had started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry baby. Finish your story."

"Anyways, the paper said that Harry, Hermione, and all of the Weasleys are gone. Isn't that great?"

"As much as I would like for your brother to disappear forever, I don't think it's a good thing that he's gone." Draco said sarcastically.

"No, it's not like that. They're all fine. They just had to leave a little early and Hermione didn't want to worry me."

"Also, since you sleep like the dead she probably couldn't wake you up."

I ignored him. "This means that we can be together without having to hide."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, your brother might not see us, but someone else will and they could tell him."

"Why are you trying to fight this?" I sighed.

"I'm not. Look, Bella, will you do me the honor of sitting with me at the Slytherin table?"

"Oh Draco, I thought you'd never ask." I smiled. He laughed. "I would love to sit with you." I grabbed his hand and together we walked to the Great Hall.

I was in the middle of feeding Draco a piece of a blueberry scone when I heard the unmistakable sound of Professor Snape clearing his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt this grotesque display of affection, but the headmaster would like to speak with Miss Potter." He said with a curl of his lips.

"I'll be back soon." I said as I stood up. I gave Draco a peck on the lips before following Professor Snape to Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Miss Potter, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as soon as I entered the room.

"No thank you. What is this about, sir?"

"As you know your brother, Hermione, and the Weasleys were all gone this morning. Well, the reason is, something happened last night. Your brother had a dream of Mr. Weasley getting hurt and it wasn't just a dream; it was real."

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, luckily someone got to him in time." Dumbledore said. "Harry asked us not to tell you until the morning. He didn't want you to worry."

"Where is everyone now?"

"They are currently staying at Grimmuald Place. You can floo over there now if you'd like."

"Yes please, I just need to get my things." I raced out of the office and to Gryffindor tower. After grabbing my things, I headed back to the Great Hall to talk to Draco.

"Hi baby, why do you have all of your things?" he asked as his arms circled around my waist.

"I'm going to be leaving really soon." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I found out what happened last night. Mr. Weasley got hurt and that's where everyone is."

"I take it you're going to go there."

"Yes, they're my friends and I want to make sure they're okay. Before I go, I want to give you your Christmas present." I reached into my bag and pulled out a large box wrapped in red and gold paper.

"I see you went with the Gryffindor colors." He said with a smirk. He shook the box near his ear to try and guess what I got him.

"You can't open it now. You have to wait until Christmas or else it won't be as magical." I said.

"If I can't open it, why did you give it to me?"

"I wanted you to get your gift in person. Now, will you walk me to Dumbledore's office?" He offered his elbow to me and we walked to Dumbledore's office together.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said giving him a kiss. We stood there wrapped in each other's arms for a moment. "I have to go now. I love you." After giving him one final kiss, I walked up the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

Grimmuald Place was darker than I remembered. A lot of dust had accumulated and it was clear that Sirius and Kreacher hadn't been cleaning things too thoroughly.

"Bella!" Sirius said in greeting. He gave me a big bear hug. "Everyone's in the living room."

"Hi guys," I said when I reached the living room. "I'm sorry about your dad, Ron."

"It's cool, thanks to Harry, someone got to him in time." Ron said as he gave me a hug.

"So, what do you guys do for Christmas around here?" I asked.

"Well, we normally have a big Christmas Eve dinner, and we open one present at midnight. Then we have a big breakfast the next morning and open up all of our presents." Ron explained.

"That sounds like fun, I'm really excited." I said. "Can someone help me with these?" I gestured to my bags. Ron grabbed them and together we went up the stairs to my room.

Ginny's Point of View

I couldn't believe that Harry would actually be spending time with us over the holiday. I still did have a tiny bit of a crush on him. That's why I wanted this break to be perfect for him, so that he could see me as something more than Ron's sister.

The days leading up to Christmas Eve, I treated Harry like a prince. Whenever he needed something, I made sure that I was the one who got it. I didn't see anything wrong with my behavior until Hermione and Bella cornered me in our room before the Christmas Eve dinner.

"Alright Ginny, what's going on with you?" Hermione asked wincing slightly. Bella was brushing her hair and she tugged on another knot amongst the frizz.

"Sorry." Bella apologized. "But seriously, Gin, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're letting Harry treat you like crap. I mean honestly, you're babying him for no reason." Bella said.

"I'm just trying to show him that I would be a good girlfriend for him."

"By letting him walk all over you?" Hermione asked.

"You guys just don't understand." I argued. "Bella, guys drop at your feet. I don't have that. The only guy I like sees me as his friend's little sister."

"I wish you had told me this before." Bella had a pensive look on her face. "You don't need to change how you act around him, just change your image so he can see what he's missing."

"What do you mean?"

"Just let me find you something hot to wear for this dinner." Bella said. She gathered Hermione's hair into a ponytail and secured it with a pale green ribbon. "Also, you have to stop letting Harry walk all over you. Just treat him like you would Ron, minus the insults." She rummaged through her trunk for a few seconds before producing a short blue babydoll dress, black tights, and black pumps.

"Are you sure this I going to help?" I asked.

"I promise, now, let Hermione curl your hair while I get ready."

Bella was right. Harry wasn't able to keep his eyes off of me all night. I would catch him eying me as we ate our dinner and he would sheepishly look down when I caught him staring. This was better than any Christmas present that I could ever hope to have.

Bella's Point of View

Christmas morning was quite an event for the Weasleys. Apparently, Fred and George had a tradition of waking up everyone in the house, so I was woken up to the sound of fireworks whizzing through the bedroom that I shared with Hermione and Ginny. In my haste to get downstairs for breakfast I dropped my school bag and most of the contents fell out.

"Where did you get that?" Ginny asked. She picked up the necklace that Edward had given me.

"Oh, it's just a present that someone gave me." I said as I gathered my other things.

"That's crazy. This probably costs more than all of my stuff combined."

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to give it back."

"You can't do that." She shrieked. "Look, whoever gave it to you obviously cares about you a lot. Giving it back could crush them. At least try it on."

"No, because if I try it, I'm afraid it'll look really good on me." I said with a frown. "And that will just make it even harder to give back."

"So don't give it back! Try it on and keep it forever." I could feel my resolve crumbling. Draco would just have to get used to the fact that I was keeping a necklace from my ex-boyfriend.

"Help me put it on." I squealed and turned around lifting my hair. Once Ginny fastened the necklace I rushed to the mirror. It looked stunning.

"Wow, that looks amazing on you!" Ginny said. "I'm going to have to borrow that from you one day."

"Of course, I mean, you're the reason that I'm keeping this necklace. You can borrow it anytime you want."

Draco's Point of View

Christmas break went by much too fast for me and I was nervous about seeing Bella. She had given me a scrapbook filled with all of our memories together and I was worried about how she would react to my gift for her. I was going to send it by owl, but that would have caused too many questions, so I decided that I would give it to her as soon as I saw her.

I was sitting in my normal Slytherin compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Pansy when I saw Bella's head peek through the sliding door.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt all of your Slytherin talk, but can I borrow Draco?" Bella asked. I slipped out of the compartment and as soon as the door closed my lips were on hers. "Oh, Draco, I can't do that right now." She said pushing me away lightly. "I have to talk to you about something."

"You can tell me anything." I said brushing hair away from her perfect face.

"So, over Christmas, I was thinking a lot about you and our relationship…"

"What about us?"

"I don't like the secrecy. But we have to keep it a secret or Harry would kill you or Ron would kill you or—really just a lot of people would end up killing you."

"That's okay because I've been thinking about us a lot too." I said. "And I'm ready to come out."

"Draco, I thought about it some more and I wondered: are our feelings for each other strong enough to handle all of the gossip and the rumors? And then I thought, maybe they're not."

"No Bella." I shook my head and pleaded with her. "Bella look at me. I can prove to you that I'm ready for this." I reached into my robe pocket and pulled out the small velvet box that held her Christmas present.

"I know you don't like this, but I just have this feeling that this is what's supposed to happen." She gently pushed the small box away from her. "I'm sorry, but we're breaking up." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before she turned and walked away. I stood there shocked with the box still opened slightly to reveal the ring that I was going to give her.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait but I hope that the long chapter made everything worthwhile. I know that the flashdrive excuse is getting old, but I've taken steps to prevent this from happening in the future. Thank you all so much for reviewing and favoriting me and this story. I'll try not to make the wait for the next chapter so long since I left you all at a cliffhanger. Thanks again for reading (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello my very very very loyal readers. I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write. It was a bit of laziness coupled with a lot of writers block. So this is the home stretch for this story. Including this chapter, there will be three more chapters to this story making the grand total sixteen chapters. Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story even though I constantly put you through updating droughts. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight**

Draco's Point of View

I stood unmoving outside my compartment in the train for what seemed to be hours. None of my friends had come to check on me. I guess they just figured that I was somewhere making out with Bella; oh how wrong they were. Most of Slytherin house knew about my secret relationship with Bella as she had frequently visited me in my dorms. They hadn't told anyone mostly because we tended to stay in our own little bubble and with the mess that Umbridge was making at Hogwarts, we didn't want to make the wrong connections.

I managed to pull myself together with a few minutes to spare as the train lurched to a stop. The small box with the promise ring for Bella had been shoved to the bottom of my trunk where I could hopefully forget about it.

I was numb as I walked into the Great Hall. I barely touched my plate even though it was piled high with all of my favorite foods. It didn't seem to make any sense. They had expressed their love for each other multiple times, but it must not have meant anything to her if she was able to get over him so quickly. She seemed to be rather happy as she laughed with her brother and his idiotic friends. I was furious. No one disrespects a Malfoy like that and gets away with it. However, I couldn't bring myself to be very angry with her. She was still my everything and I loved her.

I decided to try and confront her in secret tomorrow. Maybe then I would be able to get the answers that I wanted on why we broke up.

Tomorrow came much quicker than I imagined and it seemed as though I wouldn't be able to talk to Bella. She was never alone. Her brother, or Granger, or one of the Weasleys were always around her. I finally saw her alone when she was on her way to potions class. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a deserted corridor.

"This is so familiar." I said with a slight smirk once we were alone.

"What did you need Draco? Snape isn't going to be too happy if I'm late to class." Bella said.

"We never got a chance to talk about our break up." I said. I was getting a bit desperate.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing left to say." She said with a shrug.

"There is plenty left to say!" I was getting angry. "You just decided to end this relationship. No warning, no reason, no nothing."

"I did give you a reason. I told you that I was tired of having to hide our relationship."

"But you didn't give me a chance to tell you that I was ready. I wanted to shout on the top of the astronomy tower that you were my girl." Bella's eyes got wider. "I was ready to take a chance on you and you just threw that away. And instead of feeling remorse, you're perfectly okay with your actions even though it's killing me."

"I didn't know you felt that way." Bella said. She reached to touch my arm and I pulled away roughly.

"You don't get to touch me. Not without giving me an explanation."

"I don't know what to say, Draco. I really do love you, or at least I did. I'm not sure that happened during the break but my feelings for you changed." She said. Tears were beginning to well in her eyes.

"I didn't know you felt that way."

"I really am sorry." The tears had welled up and were now streaming down her face. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I really want to remain friends with you."

"Well, I didn't want my heart to be shattered into a million tiny pieces…." I sighed. "I guess neither of us is getting what we wanted." I walked away from her. I wasn't in the mood to hear anything else she could possible say.

Time seemed to pass slowly without Bella by my side. Pansy seemed to have renewed her feelings for me and constantly followed me around. I was patrolling the seventh floor corridor and Pansy was following me. We passed by a blank wall when Pansy stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong with you?" I snapped.

"Listen, do you hear that?" she asked pressing her ear against the wall.

"While I appreciate your nod to Potter's craziness, there's no one here to appreciate it." I drawled. "You can stop now."

"I'm serious Draco; it sounds like there's something in there." I rolled my eyes and leaned my ear against the wall to appease her. Surprisingly, I did hear what sounded like people shouting spells. It sounded like Potter and his friends. This was the perfect chance to finally get his expelled from this school.

"Pansy, go get Umbridge and tell her to come here." I whispered. When she hesitated I shouted. "Quickly, Pansy." She scurried off in the direction of Umbridge's office. _I've finally got you, Potter. _I thought.

Moments later, Umbridge and Filch were stomping down the hall with a few other members from the Inquisitorial Squad came storming in with their wands at the ready.

"Thank you for informing me of this Mr. Malfoy." Professor Umbridge said with a tight smile. "It's astounding what students think they can get away with." Our wands were at the ready, waiting to cast a spell when Umbridge gave the word. Without so much as a twitch of a wand, the wall burst open and rubble fell all around us.

Dozens of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws came pouring out of the wreckage. They scrambled to get out of our sight and to the safety of the dorms. Amidst the rubble and chaos, I was able to spot Potter, the Golden Trio, and the Cullens. From my place sprawled on the floor, I was able to reach my wand and cast a few stunning spells in their direction. One by one each of them fell to the ground. I loomed over Bella, "It sucks that it had to end this way, Princess." I hissed. I grabbed Bella and Potter by their arm and gestured for Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise to help me with the others. We dragged them up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

Minister Fudge was already waiting along with the annoying stick-up-his-ass Weasley and Professor McGonagall. I shoved both Potters into chairs while the other members of the inquisitorial squad took care of Granger, Longbottom, the female Weasley, and Potter's annoying sidekick. Professor Umbridge had us tie each of them to a chair.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his trouble making friends."Professor Umbridge sneered once they woke up. "Albus, I saw these children running an illegal association. This is a clear violation of the rules."

"If I may speak…" Potter started.

"And you may not, Potter." Professor Umbridge screamed. "You are clearly a menace to this school and you should've been expelled ever since that first Quidditch game where you attacked a fellow student."

"Professor, this was found amongst the rubble." Pansy said. She handed Professor Umbridge a sheet of paper titled Dumbledore's Army and a list of names.

"This is more proof that Potter has been breaking the rules." Professor Umbridge screamed her face turning an alarming shade of pink. "Mr. Potter always seems to evade punishment so I'm going to deal with this now."

"When did your little group start, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"I heard about this unlawful organization right before I put the educational decree up." Umbridge said. "What does it matter? He broke the rules. You can't protect him."

"I was going to say, that if the club was started before the educational decree, then technically they weren't violating any rules." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but after that, the group was highly illegal and breaking school rules." Professor Umbridge said with a curl of her lips. "Were you aware that you were breaking school rules, Mr. Potter?"

"I had no clue." Harry said. "We weren't breaking any school rules."

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Potter?" Professor Umbridge smiled threateningly. "Because our number one witness says you did know. Miss Edgecomb was kind enough to come to me with some information regarding your little club today. Mister Malfoy and the others finding you was the icing on the cake. Fifty points to Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy." I smirked at Potter.

Marietta Edgecomb, who was hiding in the shadows, walked to the middle of the room with her head hanging low. When she looked up, I could see pus filled pimples all over her face and neck. The ones on her forehead spelled out the word 'SNEAK' in giant letters.

"Ignore Miss Edgecomb's unfortunate outbreak of acne. It's her words that really matter." Professor Umbridge put a pudgy hand on her shoulder. "Now, Miss Edgecomb, do you mind telling the minister what you were telling me moments ago?" she asked, her tone sickly sweet. Marietta shook her head. "Did you not understand the question?'

"She means 'no' Dolores, unless she is communicating with a form of sign language not yet known to humans." Professor McGonagall said sternly. She ushered the pimple faced girl away.

"No matter," Professor Umbridge said primly, standing a little straighter. "This list was found at the scene of the crime. It's all the evidence we need." She handed a list with the heading 'Dumbledore's Army' to Fudge.

The male Potter made a move to stop the exchange, but I hit him squarely on the back of the head.

"Mister Malfoy, violence is not necessary!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"It was nothing more than a tap." Professor Umbridge snapped. "It's obvious that Potter is a menace and this list just proves that he is nothing more than a no good trouble-maker."

"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Potter shouted as he tried to break free from the ropes.

"That's enough Harry," Dumbledore said in a firm voice. "You don't need to cover for me anymore."

"What are you talking about Professor?" the minister asked.

"It clearly says my name on that sheet so there's no need to waste any more of your time."

"Ignore him; we are here to expel Potter." Professor Umbridge shrieked.

"Is it Potter's name on the list?" Dumbledore asked. Both Professor Umbridge and Fudge shook their heads. "Then it is quite clear what it is."

"Are you saying that you organized this, Professor?" Fudge asked. Professor Umbridge was beginning to turn a violent shade of purple.

"Well, that's my name on the sheet. So I am taking full responsibility."

"I'm afraid we're going to have to arrest you." Fudge stated calmly. The Weasley next to him was scribbling furiously on the clipboard he was carrying.

"That is where we have to disagree, Cornelius." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"But you just confessed to your crimes. We have a written confession." His cheeks started to color as his anger grew.

"I have it all written here. At precisely ten thirty-seven p.m. Albus Dumbledore said—" Weasley babbled as he looked over his papers.

"Do shut up you insufferable twit." Professor Umbridge shouted. "I don't care about you have written about Dumbledore. I know that Potter is behind this. Arrest him too!"

"There is no need to do that Dolores." Fudge said. "We're already arresting Dumbledore."

"That is where you are mistaken." Dumbledore said. "I never said that I would come quietly…or willingly." With those words, he twirled his arm in the air and a bright purple mist filled the room.

I blacked out after that. Moments later I was rejuvenated by a teacher. Professor McGonagall ushered me and the rest of the students away as Professor Umbridge screamed insults in her ear.

After I left Dumbledore's office, I was met with the unpleasant sight of Edward Cullen at the bottom of the stairs. He ran to Bella when he saw her and kissed her squarely on the mouth.

"I was so worried about you." He said. "What did she do to you?"

"She couldn't prove anything." Bella answered. "But Dumbledore is gone now." Their lips met for another more passionate kiss. All I could see was red.

"Are you kidding me?!" I shouted. My fists were clenched in anger, the knuckles white.

"Draco—" Bella turned to face me.

"You swore to me that you wouldn't fall into his trap." I said harshly. "You promised."

"It's nothing like that." She tried to explain.

"Then what is it like?" I glared at her. "Because it looks like words mean nothing to you Bella."

"Don't talk to her like that." Edward growled.

"You know what you are?" I turned to face him. "You're nothing but a lying, perverted old man. How old are you? Preying on young girls. Telling lies to get whatever you want. You sicken me. Your entire kind sickens me."

"Draco—" Bella said helplessly.

"And you!" I turned to face her. "You're no better. What kind of person goes back to someone that lied to them? That manipulated them?"

"You don't understand!" she screamed. "I love him."

"Love? That's rich coming from you. It wasn't long ago that you were saying those same words to me." I laughed humorlessly. "I'd tell you to watch your back, Cullen, but now that I think about it; you two deserve each other. One cold, unfeeling blood-sucker with another."

"We're not afraid of you, Malfoy." He said.

"You should be, since I'm going to be the one who will destroy you. Both of you." I smirked.

"How could you destroy me, Malfoy? I'm curious."

"Exposing your secret of course." I said. "I would actually be doing the world a favor by getting rid of you blood-suckers."

"I would expose magic if you did." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Like you could do that to your precious girlfriend, " I mocked. "I'd like to see you try. If you expose magic, you expose her too. It doesn't matter anyways, when I'm through with you, your entire family will cease to exist." With a final cold glare, I turned and walked away.

Bella's Point of View

"You don't think he was serious, do you?" I asked Edward. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. No matter how much I wanted it to feel right, it didn't. A small part of my brain thought that he was slightly too tall and his arms didn't cradle me properly. The larger part of my brain loved his touch and was very pleased when he embraced me. I pushed the doubts out of my mind. I was probably just shaken up after dealing with Draco.

"He's probably just bluffing." He pulled me tighter to him. "He's just jealous that he lost an amazing girl like you." He kissed me. It felt wrong. That small part of my brain said that his lips were to cold and firm, not soft and loving like Draco. Again, my concerns were squashed by the larger part of my brain that said I just wasn't used to kissing him.

"It's getting late, I should probably start heading to my dorm before Harry starts to worry about me." I said before turning to walk away.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied. I could feel my body reject the words. They felt wrong. My mouth became too watery and I could almost feel bile rising up out of my throat. Nevertheless, the rest of my brain told me that the words were true. That they were perfect true words to express my feelings for my current boyfriend, Edward…not Draco. My love was reserved for Edward. He was the one I loved.

When I entered the Gryffindor Common Room, I was greeted with the sight of an angry Harry. I could almost see the smoke pouring out of his nostrils and ears.

"I just found out some interesting news." He said with a frown. "Rumor has it that my sister was dating Draco Malfoy."

"H-Harry" I stammered.

"Just tell me that it isn't true."

"I can't."

"You were sleeping with the enemy!" he shouted. There was nothing and no one around to contain his rage and right now all of that rage was directed towards me.

"It wasn't like that."

"Let me guess, he managed to trick you into falling for him." He spat. "Get your head out of your ass, Bella. Everything that Malfoy touches, he destroys. I thought you were smarter. He was just using you."

"That's not true! He loves me!" I screamed. What did it matter if Draco loved me? I was with Edward. Only Edward's love should matter. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from defending Draco, the man I didn't love.

"I bet you were working with him." He started pacing now. "I bet you're part of the reason that DA got found out."

"You're being absurd. I'd look just like Marietta if I had betrayed you."

"I do not doubt Hermione's spell work, but the Malfoys are a dark family. He probably knows some sort of powerful curse so that it wasn't traced back to you."

"Harry, stop it."

"No Bella." He said. "I thought we were family. I was so excited to find out that I had a sister. But I was wrong, you're no family to me."

"Harry…" I whispered. "You can't mean that." Tears streamed down my face.

"I can, and I do mean that. We stopped being family that minute you started snogging Malfoy. Now, you're nothing more than his whore." With those final harsh words, Harry turned around and walked upstairs to his dormitory.

My legs collapsed from underneath me as I curled into a ball near the fireplace and sobbed. I never thought I would hear such harsh words from Harry. He was the brilliant brother that I grew up hearing stories about and couldn't wait to meet. Now, he didn't even want to acknowledge me as his sister. He had tossed me out like a week's worth of rubbish.

My eyes had barely closed when I heard a tapping on the window. I got up from my ball in front of the fire and opened the common room window to a majestic eagle owl. The owl bit me hard on the finger before it perched itself on my arm. Its talons cut deeply into my forearm as I struggled to untie the letter. When I had managed to extract the letter, it gave me a bite on the ear before flying back out the window.

I moved to the couch and used the blanket there to try and stop the bleeding in my arm. Sucking on my bleeding finger, I unrolled the scroll to elegant cursive that I recognized immediately.

_I told you that I would destroy you_

_ -Malfoy_

I gasped and re-read the words that were written before dissolving into sobs once more.

**A/N: So there you go guys. I'm so very sorry that it took so long for this to come out. I hope you enjoyed it. The next one should be super long. We're officially coming to the home stretch. There are two more chapters before this story is over. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited and followed this story. Your support means that world to me.**


End file.
